Rereading Pages
by Backstroker98
Summary: Sequel to Torn Pages: Jessica Cadwell is at college and doing her best to forget her previous life in Beacon Hills, but when things turn bad all over again, Jessica does the right thing and returns to her hometown and everything she tried to forget, but what happens when she sees everyone she tried to forget? I do not own the Teen Wolf characters. Rated T for language and romance
1. Going Back

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

Jess was working her night shift at the diner she worked at near her new school. She was wiping down tables and looked outside at the full moon with sad eyes. She quick looked away and went back to scrubbing the egg residue off of the table.

It's been six months since the incident with Jackson ended and four months since Jess graduated from Beacon Hills High School. She couldn't forget when she walked up onto the stage and accepted her diploma and how when she looked at the audience, a familiar werewolf was standing in the tree line. Once Jess arrived at school, she felt like she was finally free from everything and ready more than ever to begin her life.

Once Jess finished cleaning tables, she went behind the counter and out menus away when she got a familiar feeling in her chest. She closed her eye gripped her chest and backed up into the wall. The pain increased more and more and Jess fell to the ground in pain. Then she opened her eyes and they were her alpha red color and she began to see whatever the person in trouble is seeing. She could barely make out blurry figures slashing at the person in distress. Then she could feel the pain the person was going through, feeling pain in her sides and then her neck. It continued for several minutes before the pain subsided and Jess fell onto the floor breathing heavily. She caught her breath and then looked out the window at the full moon. "Isaac?" she said.

After her shift ended a few hours later, Jess sat at the counter staring at her cell phone screen, debating whether or not to call Derek and Scott. She exited the contact page and went to her photos, scrolling until she found the one she was looking for…a photo of Derek.

_"I know you want to forget…but every now and then could you try to remember us?"_ Jess replayed in her head. It was one of the last things Derek said to her since when she was in Beacon Hills. She switched her phone off and put it in her pocket before getting up, grabbing her jacket, and returning to her dorm for the night.

The next day, Jess was called to the main office first thing. She went to the office building and into the super intendant's office where she was waiting for her. "Jessica, good morning." Her super intendant greeted as Jess walked in. "Hi Mrs. Riley." Jess replied, sitting down.

"Jess I have a proposition for you…" Mrs. Riley told her.

"What would that be?" Jess asked.

"You finished at the top of your class in the summer program and I wanted to reward you." Mrs. Riley explained. "If you want since you are here studying to be a high school English teacher, you can job shadow a teacher for one semester if you want to."

"But what about my studies here? I'm only a freshman." Jess questioned.

"I'll have your teachers set up online account for you where you may complete your assignments on the computer." Mrs. Riley told her. "So what do you say?"

"What school would I be working at?" Jess asked her with a smile.

"Beacon Hills High School." Mrs. Riley answered.

Jess's smile disappeared and sat back in her chair. "I'm gonna have to decline." Jess said.

"Jessica this is a really great opportunity." Mrs. Riley reminded her.

"I know, but I can't go back to that town…I just can't" Jess explained.

Mrs. Riley sat back in her chair. "Well the offer stands until the end of the week so if you change your mind before then, just come by." She told her student. Jess nodded and stood up before leaving.

For the rest of the day, Jess was distracted by the opportunity she was offered that morning Mrs. Riley gave her about job shadowing a teacher back in Beacon Hills. She wanted to go, but she knew going back would mean seeing Scott and Stiles and everyone else she's been trying to forget.

That afternoon in the diner, Jess was taking orders at the counter from students when she looked outside and saw a familiar face stepping out of the car…it was Allison Argent. Jess gave the orders to the cook as Allison walked into the diner and to the counter. "Jessica." She said. Jess looked at her as she began making coffee. "What are you doing here Allison?" she asked. "You need to come back." Allison said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You have to come back to Beacon Hills." Allison said.

"Why would I go back to a place I'm trying to forget?"

"Because something is happening and we need you there."

Jess turned towards her. "I left for a reason." She reminded Allison. "And there's a better reason for coming back. Jess looked at the kitchen. "Charlie I'm taking my break." She called back. Jess walked out from behind the counter and told Allison to come outside with her. "Do you forget why I left?" she barked at Allison.

"No, but last night something happened to Isaac-"Allison explained.

"Is Isaac alright?" Jess interrupted.

"He's in the hospital, but he's fine. Stiles said it was a werewolf attack though and things are happening again. Things I can't explain, but bottom line, we need you back there."

Jess crossed her arms and gave Allison a hard look. "I can't." Jess said shaking her head. "I can't go back."

"What about the others? Why don't you do it for them and not me." Allison said.

"I will never do anything for you again." Jess snapped. "Your family is responsible for both of my parents' deaths and nearly killed Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Scott, Scott, and me."

"That was not my fault." Allison said.

"Really? You aren't the one who shot about thirty arrows into Derek, stabbed Isaac multiple times, and not to mention shoot an arrow into my chest?"

"I'm sorry but they need you there." Allison said. "Find another werewolf." Jess told her, turning to leave. Then Allison pulled something out of her pocket and grabbed Jess's arm. Jess turned around and Allison grabbed her hand and put the object in her hand. Jess looked at the object in her hand… the necklace Derek once gave her. "Where did you get this?" Jess demanded. "There your pack Jess, they need you." Allison said going back to her car. Jess looked at the necklace in her hand and at the symbol. _"You'll always have a pack." _Derek's voice echoed in her head. She closed her fingers around it before going back into the diner.

Later that evening, Jess was lying in bed looking at the necklace, staring at the symbol and running her fingers over it. Then she turned it over and saw an engraving she never noticed. She sat up and read it aloud quietly. "Te amo." She said. She racked her brain for what it meant and then knew what it meant. It translated to I love you in Latin.

The next morning, Jess walked straight to the main office and into the super intendant's office. "Mrs. Riley." She said. "I'll do the job shadow job."


	2. Reunion

Jess was packed and already driving towards Beacon Hills by lunch time. It was a two hour drive back down to Beacon Hills and luckily for Jess the roads were clear. For the whole drive, Jess's thoughts wandered to what she was going back to, but who she was going back to. She knew she was bound to see Scott and Stiles since they were students at the school she would be working at and if things were going south again in town, she knew Derek would somehow be or get involved which meant mandatory communication with him. She didn't know what she would say to him after going six months of not talking to him.

Jess arrived in Beacon Hills around two o clock and went straight to the hospital to see Isaac. The second she entered the hospital door, she picked up an unfamiliar wolf scent. She followed it upstairs where she saw Scott jumping into an elevator after a man with red eyes. The elevator doors shut before Jess could react and she turned around and rushed off towards the stairs.

On the lower level, Derek just burst into the elevator and jammed his claws into the back of the alpha werewolf attacking Scott. "So am I." Derek said, throwing him out of the elevator and down the hall. Derek turned towards Scott. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked. Scott looked up at the alpha and then noticed someone at the end of the hallway that he recognized despite a few differences to her appearance.

Derek saw Scott's stare down the hall and turned around and couldn't believe who he saw standing there…it was Jess. She looked different with now her shoulder length auburn hair instead of long black hair and her tanner skin, not to mention her different wardrobe, but Derek would know who Jess was no matter how much she changed. Jess smiled for a second before it disappeared quickly. Derek walked away from Scott and towards Jess who remained frozen at the end of the hall. He approached her wordlessly and stopped when he was in front of her. "Jess?" he said. "Hi…" she replied. Derek looked at Jess's face and then he couldn't help wrap his arms around her.

Jess felt his arms wrapped around her and hesitated for a moment before hugging him back and putting her face against his shoulder, feeling the months of separation from him take a bigger toll on her than she could have ever thought.

Scott, Derek, and Jess took Isaac out of the hospital and back to the Hale house. "You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked after getting off the phone with Stiles. "No the county took it over but there's something here I need." Derek told him. "It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"But it already did heal." Scott pointed out.

"Not on the inside." Derek said.

Derek began rooting around in the ground pulling out wolf bane as Scott looked around the house. "Are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" he finally asked. "That alpha…" Derek looked around before answering. "A rival pack." Derek answered. Scott looked at him with a shocked expression. "It's my problem, I know you wanna help and you did and I owe you one." Derek said, grabbing the wolf's bane and getting up. "Now go home, go back to being a teenager." He told Scott, walking over to the table where Isaac was lying and pulled the flowers from the wolf's bane. Jess watched Derek and noticed Scott was still there and gripped his shoulder. "Uh hey Derek." Scott said. Derek looked over at him. "If you want to repay that favor back now….there is something you can do for me." Derek gave Scott a long look as did Jess before Scott told him what he wanted.

A little while later, Stiles joined the wolves at the Hale house as Derek examined Scott's upper arm with his red eyes. "Two bands right?" he asked. "What's it mean?"

"I don't know." Scott admit. "It's just something I traced with my fingers." He murmured tracing a symbol in the dust. "Why's this so important to you?" Derek asked. Jess noticed the tone of Derek's voice, it sounded so much calmer and Jess noticed Derek's personality is all somehow different. "Do you know what tattoo means?" Scott asked Derek. "To mark something." Stiles interjected.

"That's in Tahitian." Scott objected. "In Samarian it means open wound." Jess looked at him hurtfully. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward." Scott explained. "For what?" Jess asked the wolf.

"For not texting or calling Allison all summer." Scott told her. "Even when it was so hard not to sometimes….you know, I was just trying to give her the space she wants. And now, four months later it still hurts. Still feels like a…a…"

"An open wound." Jess finished for him. Scott nodded. Derek nodded and grabbed a blow torch. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." He warned Scott. "That's an understatement." Jess muttered. Derek and Scott looked at her. "Did you get a tattoo?" Scott asked. Jess nodded and held out her right wrist, revealing a symbol in black ink that looked similar to an addition sign, but more detailed and with the right side of the horizontal line extended into a heart shape.

"What's it mean?" Stiles asked. Jess put her arm down. "I saw it in a book last month. It represents missing someone." She explained, noticing Derek looking at her. "I got it a couple of weeks ago for almost the same reason as you…I got it two weeks ago when it marked six months since I talked to Derek." Jess continued looking at Derek. "When I realized how long it had been, I thought I deserved something for committing to trying to forget everything that happened."

All three pairs of eyes were on Jess as she finished explaining and then Stiles broke off the awkwardness. "The hair wasn't enough?" he asked. Jess chuckled and Derek looked back at Scott. "Do it." Scott told him. Derek flicks on the blow torch, making a blue and orange flame spew out of the nozzle. "Oh! Wow, that's… That's a lot for me, so. I'm gonna take that as my queue to leave. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles said walking out. Jess walked over to Scott and held him down by the shoulders as Derek moves the flame to Scott's arm, then burning the flesh on his arm resulting in Scott crying out in pain and making his yellow eyes glow and canines emerge. "Hold him." Derek said. Jess held him down harder to his seat.

Not soon enough, the process was over and Scott had his two bands tattoo. He lost consciousness from the pain half way through and was still out as Derek put his tools away as Jess finished Isaac's treatment. "How do you know how to do that?" Derek asked Jess. Jess smiled. "The same way I know everything else, I read about it." she answered, finishing up the treatment and turning towards Derek. "Why'd you come back?" he asked. Jess looked away and then back at Derek. "Allison came up to the campus yesterday, told me things we turning bad again somehow. At first I didn't want to come back until she gave me this." Jess explained, pulling out the necklace. Derek looked at it in confusion. "How did she get that?" he asked looking at the necklace. "I don't know, but I was looking at it last night when I turned it over and saw the engraving." Jess answered. Derek looked up at Jess.

"You finally saw it?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Jess answered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not an easy thing for me to say to people."

Just then Scott woke up and looked at his arm and touched it. "That looks permanent." Stiles said. "We need something like that, after everything we've been through…everything's changed." Scott replied, as the two boys went to leave the Hale house as Jess and Derek waited for them to leave to resume their conversation. "You painted the door." Scott pointed out. Derek looked over at him. "Why'd you paint just the door?" Scott asked. ""Go home Scott." Derek said. Then, Scott began to claw he paint off of the door until a symbol was revealed that Jess was familiar with. "What's it mean?" Scott asked. "It's a symbol… an alpha symbol." Jess told him. "How many are there?" Scott asked.

"A pack of them.".

"How's that work?" Stiles asked. "A pack of alphas."

"I hear there's some kind of leader." Derek said. "They call him Deucalion…they have Boyd and Erica…Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them the past four months…I'll need all the help I can get to deal with them."

Just then Isaac woke up. "Where's the girl?" he asked. The four looked at him. "What girl Isaac?" Jess asked. "The one who saved my life." He answered.

After sorting out things with Isaac, Scott and Stiles left to go to a party, leaving Jess with the other two werewolves. "I should go." Jess said, turning to leave. "Wait." Derek said. Jess turned around. "Where are you staying?"

"Well I was supposed to call my school if I had somewhere to stay, but they fund a small apartment for me if I don't have a place." Jess told him.

"You can stay with me and Isaac, just as a precaution." Derek said.

"I really don't want to stay at an abandoned railroad house…" Jess admitted. Derek smiled. "I have a loft in the middle of town." He said. Jess raised her eyebrows. "So you're actually staying somewhere that isn't burned down or abandoned?" she questioned sarcastically. "Do you want to stay or not?" Derek asked. Jess nodded. "Let me call the school." She said, pulling out her phone and walking outside.

Once Jess called her school, she followed Derek to his loft in mid-town which Jess was actually somewhat impressed by. It wasn't much, just a couch, desk, lighting, and a bed, but Jess liked it. She carried her backpack and clothing bag in and set them down by the couch. Isaac went up the spiral staircase to where Jess assumed he slept.

Jess changed in the bathroom into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a white t-shirt before returning to the couch and lying down. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." She heard Derek say. Jess looked over at him and saw him standing near his bed and smiled before getting up and walking over to the bed, climbing in with him and not objecting when he wrapped his arms around her. Instead she just listened to his heartbeat like all the times before.


	3. Promise To Keep

The next morning, Jess woke up pretty early when the images from the night her mom died replayed in her head. She snapped her eyes open and let out a deep breath when she saw the sun beginning to come up through the wall sized window next to Derek's bed. She watched as the sun peaked over the horizon and cast a pink light in the morning sky. She felt Derek's arm still around her as she lied on her side and could feel his cool breath on the back of her neck.

Jess quietly slipped out of bed and over to the couch where she sat down and pulled out her laptop and opened up her school work. She already had to write two essays on books she read over the summer along with putting together a PowerPoint for her history class on the Vietnam War. She closed her laptop up and rubbed her eyes when she heard a noise upstairs which must have been Isaac getting up.

Isaac came down the spiral stair in his grey t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms and found jess on the couch with her laptop in her lap. "You're up early." He whispered, going over and joining her on the couch. Jess smiled. "When you go to school over the summer, you tend to get used to it." she whispered back, looking at him. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep all that well anymore." Isaac explained. "Probably from everything that happened."

Jess put her laptop away when Isaac spoke up again. "Did you really want to leave?" he asked. Jess looked at him and sat back up. "Yeah…I did, but believe me when I say it wasn't easy…leaving everything behind and everyone…especially Derek." She told him. Both wolves looked over at a still asleep Derek. "How'd you get through it?" Isaac asked.

"I kept myself busy." Jess explained. "I gave myself a schedule revolving around school and a job that kept me busy."

"Did you ever think of any of us?" Isaac asked.

"I tried not to, but sometimes I'd see something that would remind me of you guys." Jess admitted. "I'd see lacrosse gear in the store and think of Scott, or I'd see a jeep driving by the used car store and think of Stiles. And every time I read a book and see page fourteen, I think of you." She continued, playfully bumping Isaac's arm, drawing a smile out of him and a light chuckle.

"What about Derek?" Isaac questioned then. Jess looked back over at Derek. "Most of the time I was trying so hard not to think about him because leaving him was probably one of the hardest things to do, but he asked me to remember him sometimes, so I did. But then it was like everything reminded me of him. Things small as just seeing a purple flower reminded me of him." Jess told him. "I wanted to call him so much, just to hear his voice even if it was just on his voicemail, but I couldn't…the symbol on my wrist really means something's missing in your heart, that's why I got it." Jess concluded, showing him her tattoo and putting her finger on the heart.

"When you left, Derek was pretty broken up about it." Isaac hinted. Jess looked at him and Isaac turned his head to look at her. "He just hasn't been the same and there are times he wanted to call you, but knew he knew you wouldn't have wanted him to. Ever since you left, he has barely said a word about you because I think it hurt to just say your name."

"I never wanted to hurt him." Jess declared. "But I needed to get away, but now that I'm back, I don't think I can leave again." Isaac stood up. "Don't… you belong here." he told her.

"But we're all eventually going to go our separate ways." Jess reminded him

"True." Isaac agreed. "But in until then, we need you here." Jess smiled and Isaac smiled back before going back upstairs. Jess got up from the couch and went back over to bed and crawled under the sheets back into Derek's arms and closed her eyes to get another a couple of hours, not knowing Derek has been awake since she got out of bed.

A few hours later, Jess was sitting on the couch doing her PowerPoint while Derek flipped through some books as Isaac paced back and forth in front of the window. "I don't like it." Isaac said. "You know what I definitely don't like this idea…and I especially don't like him."

"I don't know how to do it, he does, it would be more dangerous if I tried." Derek reminded him, not looking up from his book.

"Can't you do it Jess?" Isaac asked. "I may be an alpha and know how they do it, but I have had zero practice in it. I could kill you by accident." She said as she typed in her slides on her laptop.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him." Isaac added. "And well personally I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek questioned, looking at him. "Yes." Isaac answered. "I still don't like him." Isaac complained. "Nobody likes him." Derek said.

Then, the door to the loft opened an in stepped a familiar werewolf. "Hello boys." Peter greeted. "Oh and Jess…. Now although coming back from the dead has left my abilities slightly impaired, my hearing still works and I hope you're all comfortable with saying what you're feelings straight to my face." Peter hoped. "We don't like you." Derek said boldly. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter replied, bringing out his claws.

Jess closed her laptop and put it away as Peter had Isaac sit in a chair. Derek joined Jess on the couch and watched Peter closely as he examined the back of Isaac's neck. "How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac questioned sounding worriedly. "It's an ancient ritual used by mainly alphas that requires quite a bit of practice." Peter explained. "One slip and I could paralyze someone…or kill them." He added and before Isaac could reply, Peter jammed his claws into the back of Isaac's neck and held him across the chest as he began to kick and struggle.

Derek looked in surprise, but Jess remained calm. Derek got up and Jess did as well as she saw the alpha look worried. "Wait wait, I see them." Peter said. Isaac began thrashing around more and Peter pulled his claws and leaned against the wall. "What did you see?" Jess asked. "It was blurry…confusing." Peter answered. "But you saw them?" Derek questioned.

"Shapes, figures…Isaac found them." Peter said. "What else?" Jess asked, taking a step forward with Derek. "I saw him…" Peter told her.

"Deucalion." Derek said. "He was saying something about time running out…" Derek sat down in his chair again. "He's gonna kill them." He sighed.

"No that's not what he said." Peter objected. "He promised that by the next full moon both of them would be dead."

"The next full moon?" Jess questioned. Peter looked at her. "Tomorrow." He said.

Once Peter left, Isaac went up to his room, leaving Derek and Jess alone downstairs. Derek was leaning on the desk in front of the window. Jess up behind him and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek turned his head sideway and looked at her. "We'll find them." She assured him. "How?" he asked. "We don't even know where they are." Jess tightened her grip and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I just know." She whispered. Derek turned around, loosening Jess's grip to stand face to face with Jess. "Ms. Optimistic." He said with a sort of smile. Jess chuckled lightly and looked up at those green eyes.

Derek looked down at Jess's icy blue eyes and leaned down to kiss her when his phone began buzzing. Jess pressed her lips together and couldn't help smile. "Damn it." Derek said, grabbing his phone. "Hello?" He answered.

Jess stepped away from Derek as he talked on the phone. Then he hung up. "We have to meet Scott at the school." Derek said, putting his phone in his pocket and walking towards Jess. "What for?" she asked. "He said Allison may have found something… I don't know." Derek said, approaching Jess. She grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on before turning to walk towards the door when Derek grabbed her wrist and turned her around, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers.

Jess instinctively wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he wrapped her arms around her and held her close to him, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds, the two separated leaving Jess breathless, but a smile was on her face. "I missed you." Derek said. "I missed you, too." Jess replied, looking in Derek's eyes. He half smiled before kissing her again quickly and then taking her hand in his and leading her out of the loft.

At the school, Scott had Derek look at the bruises on Allison and Lydia's wrists. "It's nothing." Derek told them. "I told you." Lydia said. "You probably just have Paredolia."

"There just trying to help." Scott told Derek. "Help?" Derek balked, then pointing to Lydia. "This one used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." Then he pointed to Allison. "And this one shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Hey nobody died." Stiles said. "There may have been some maiming okay? Some mangling, but no one died."

"My mother died." Allison reminded the group. "Your family's little honor code killed your mother." Derek spit back. "I'm here for Scott…not you." Allison replied.

"If you want help, find something real." Derek said. Scott pulled him aside and told him to give her a chance. "They're on our side now." He told the alpha. "Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was really doing that night." Derek growled. Then he left, but Jess stayed. "Let me see it again." She said to the girls. The teens held out their wrist, showing her the symbol. Jess looked at it closely and then it seemed familiar to her. "I think I've seen this somewhere." She told the others. "But it isn't a symbol…I think it's a logo."

"A logo for what?" Allison asked.

"I-I don't know I've seen it somewhere before…" Jess replied. "But instead of looking at symbols, look at logos in Beacon Hills." She added, turning to leave.

Jess met Derek out at his car and got in the passenger side and then the two drove back to his loft.

Upon getting inside, Jess went over to the couch and pulled out her laptop to resume her work on her PowerPoint. "I don't trust her." Derek said. "Neither do I Derek, but if she is trying to help, we should let her." Jess replied.

"By saying there's a symbol in a couple of bruises?" he questioned.

"It wasn't a symbol, it was a logo for something." Jess explained.

"A logo for what?"

"I don't know, it just looked familiar."

Derek sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. Jess looked over at him and saw the stress on his face. She closed her laptop and walked over to him and crouched down next to him. "Derek, we'll find them." She told him. He looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, like he always did before, but felt much more emotion since it was only the second time kissing her in six months.

Jess melted into the kiss, feeling the same passion she did the first time he kissed her. He stood up with her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Jess linked her arms around his neck and smiled in the kiss drawing out a chuckle in Derek. He leaned against the desk and Jess followed his motion.

The reunited pair kissed for several seconds before jess finally pulled away with a smile across her face. "I missed that." She said, looking at Derek. "So did I." he replied. Jess kissed him again. "And I missed the sound of your voice, and the feel of your lips against mine." she said. Derek kissed her again, a bit longer than before. Then he pulled back again, his hands at her waist. "You aren't leaving again are you?" he asked in seriousness. Jess would have answered no right away, but school was two hours away, how could she not leave? "I mean you aren't going to go away and try to forget everyone and everything again." Derek corrected himself, almost reading Jess's mind. She smiled. "I promise you that I will never do that again Derek." She assured him. "Promise?" Derek asked. "I promise." Jess said, reconnecting their lips again.


	4. Ice Cold

A little while later, Jess, Derek and Isaac met Stiles, Scott, and Dr. Deaton at the animal clinic to test another method to bring back Isaac's memory. "Obviously it's not going to particular comfortable." Dr. Deaton told Isaac as the others filled a tub with ice. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trans-like state." Deaton added.

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac compared. "Exactly." Deaton confirmed. "You'll be half-transformed… it'll let us access your sub-conscious mind." Isaac leaned sown next to the tub with his arms against the lip of it. "How slow does it his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked. "Very slow." Deaton answered vaguely. "Well how slow is very slow?" Derek questioned. Deaton and Jess looked at one another. "Nearly dead." Jess told them looking at the others.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Derek replied.

"No." Isaac admitted looking back at the tub of ice.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek informed his beta.

Isaac looked at the tub again and at Derek before slipping his shirt off and tossing it on the ground before climbing in. Isaac took a few deep breaths as Derek and Scott held him down by the shoulders and then pushed the werewolf down under the ice water.

Isaac shook and thrashed in the water, breaking the surface quickly with his strength with his yellow eyes glowing and canines sticking out. "Get him back under." Deaton ordered. Scott and Derek pushed him under at the shoulders, with Stiles holding his feet. Despite the combined strength of the three, Isaac shot up again out of the water. "Hold him!" Deaton said.

"We're trying!" Derek snarled. Then all of the sudden, Isaac goes limp, no longer fighting or thrashing against the others. Everyone took their hands off of him and his body floated to the surface. "Remember…" Jess began. "I only talk to him, too many voices will confuse him…draw him out." The others looked at her with understanding looks before she continued. "Isaac." she started crouching down near him, her tone calm and quiet. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Isaac replied. "I can hear you."

"This is Jessica Cadwell, I'm going to ask you a few questions is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Jess told him. She looked up at Derek who was looking at her and then she went back to Isaac.

"I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible…like you're actually there again." Jess continued.

"No I don't want to do that." Isaac answered, moving around and sounding terrified. "I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna do that!" the lights began to flicker and Derek retook his grip on Isaac. "Just relax Isaac." Jess said, touching his hand that was gripping the lip of the tub. "They're just memories…they can't hurt you."

"I don't wanna do this!" Isaac objected.

"It's alright."

"I don't wanna do that."

Jess gripped Isaac's hand in hers. "Just relax Isaac." she said softly. "You're safe, nothing's gonna hurt you." Isaac began to relax and stop fighting back. "That's good." Jess said her voice still quiet and calm.

"Now let's go back to that night." Jess restarted. "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a- it's not a house." Isaac informed her, a quiet shiver escaping his lips. "It's stone…I think it's marble."

"That's perfect." Jess said. "Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty…so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?"

Then the lights began to flicker again overhead and Isaac says nothing. "Isaac?" Jess said. Jess noticed Derek grow worried. "Isaac can you hear me?" Then Isaac began moving in the tub again. "Someone's here." he muttered. "Someone's here! Someone's here!" Isaac grabbed onto Jess's arm in panic. "Just relax." Jess breathed, still calm and quiet. "No no no no no! They see me! They see me!" Isaac freaked out. He began fighting against Derek and Scott as they tried to hold him down. "They're just memories." Jess reminded his hypnotized mind, gripping his hand in hers again, causing him to relax again. "Good." Jess said. Derek looked at her. He couldn't figure out how she was so calm.

"I hear them." Isaac whimpered. He's talking about the full moon…about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't… I can't see her, I – I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried,' Isaac continued. "Worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're worried they're going to hurt each other."

"If they're locked together on a full moon they're going to tear each other apart" Derek sighed.

"Isaac we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" jess asked the freezing cold werewolf.

"No." He told her

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac shot up, splashing water all over Jess and a little on Derek.

He began taking heavy breaths and staring off into space.

"They're here." he gasped. "They're here. They're here."

"It's alright." Jess told him.

"No! They're here. They're here!"

"Just tell us…"

"They've seen me – they've found me! THEY'RE HERE!"

Isaac collapsed back into the water, drenching Jess in more water.

"This isn't working!" Derek barked, going and holding Isaac down.

"Isaac, where are you?" he asked.

"I can't see them!" Isaac shouted. "It's too dark!"

"Tell me where you are!" Derek demanded

'You're going to confuse him!" Jess snapped, looking at Derek.

"Isaac! Where. Are. You?" Derek shouted.

"No!"

"Tell me where you are!"

"You have to stop!" Jess half yelled. "He'll go into shock!"

"Derek, let him go!" Scott interjected

"ISAAC WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Derek yelled.

"Vault!" Isaac finally screamed. "There's a vault!"

He jerked upright, more water splashing on Jess.

"I know the name." Then he stood up and Jess helped him out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It's a – Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's a, uhm, it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside – inside the vault."

Jess looked at Derek who crossed his arms and looked at Isaac who was confused by the stares. "What?" he asked. "You don't remember what you said before you came out of it do you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head.

"You said that when they captured you they dragged you into a room. And that there was a body in it." Stiles explained.

Isaac looked at Jess who was looking at the ground with her arms crossed. "What body?" he asked. "Erica." Stiles told him. "You said it was Erica."

"She's not dead." Derek objected. "Derek." Stiles said. "He said there's a dead body, it's Erica, that doesn't leave much room for much interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek questioned.

"Someone else obviously." Stiles stated. "Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott suggested. "The one who saved you?"

"No she's not like us." Isaac denied. "The girl in the vault with Boyd is."

"Maybe that's how Erica died." Stiles jumped in again. "They put them in the vault and see which one survives. Like a werewolf thunder dome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Derek." Jess said. "Even if Stiles is right, we can't just go storming into a bank."

"If Isaac got in, so can we."

"We have no advantage here and plus Isaac may have got into the bank, but he didn't get to the vault did he?" Jess replied. "She's right…we need a plan." Scott agreed with the female alpha.

"How are we going to plan to break into a bank in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did." Stiles said, beginning to read out something form his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes in stores three months after vault robbery." He recited. "Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked sternly.

"It's the Internet, Derek." Stiles snorts. '"Kay, minutes." Stiles said.

After that, Stiles and Scott went back to Stiles's place to see how the bank was robbed while Jess, Derek, and Isaac went back to the loft. Isaac went straight up to his room and promptly fell asleep while Jess changed into her sleepwear and then went onto her laptop and saw an email from the teacher she would begin shadowing tomorrow as Derek collapsed into bed.

Jess skimmed the email and saw she had to be in at school at six o clock sharp and come prepared with knowledge on the books they were going to be reading that semester. She looked at the book titles and noticed quickly she already read most of them. She minimized the screen and finished the finishing touches on her PowerPoint before sending it to her history teacher and then puling open her essay page and typing away.

She was so focused on typing; Jess didn't even notice Derek come up until he closed her laptop. "Really?" she asked. "Would you come to bed?" he asked. "Do that tomorrow."

"I actually start my student teacher thing tomorrow and won't have time if after school we're breaking into a bank." Jess objected, opening up her laptop again and typing in her password. Derek closed her laptop again and Jess looked up at him annoyed. "Derek I have to work on this." She told him. Derek picked up her laptop and set it on the couch. Then he pulled Jess up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her towards the bed. "Derek…" Jess tried objecting, but couldn't help chuckle. "If you do have to get up tomorrow, isn't a good night's sleep important?" he asked, reaching the bed and collapsing onto it with Jess, her unable to stop a laugh from escaping her lips.

The pair crawled under the sheets, Jess settling down in Derek's arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him, not wanting to let go.


	5. Bloody

Morning came too quickly for Jess who was beyond extremely comfortable wrapped up in Derek's arms. She got up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Derek and went over to her bag and pulled out her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Jess changed out of her pajamas and into the black skirt and matching pantyhose that went with the white blouse she bought. She hasn't been as fussy with her hair make-up as she once before and put just a little make-up on and brushed her hair out and pulled it back in a headband. She crept out of the bathroom and got her things together and grabbed the black heels and held them in her hand, not wanting to walk around in them. She tip toed over to Derek and kissed his temple before rushing out and down to her car.

At school, Jess went to the classroom where she'd be working in for the next semester. She walked in and was greeted by Ms. Blake, the teacher she'd be shadowing. "Jessica, it's great to meet you." She said with a grin and extending her hand. Jess shook her hand and then sat down in the chair in front of Ms. Blake's desk. "I wanted to ask you a few questions upon meeting you before the students arrived." Ms. Blake said. "Okay." Jess said with a smile.

"Previous teachers have told me you were heading towards mythology." Ms. Blake began. "They also said you were very passionate about it…why'd you change your mind?"

"My father was a mythology professor and the thing reminded me of him a lot so I thought I could be an English teacher because I love literature and it was always my best subject." Jess explained.

"You are very young; you're what nineteen and have already achieved so much. You graduated at number five in your senior class and then number one in your summer program at the university…"

"I'm eighteen still." Jess corrected her. "I'll turn nineteen in two weeks.

"Well you are definitely bright, and by the looks of it professional and polite. I have a feeling we'll get along fine." Ms. Blake said.

"I hope so." Jess replied.

Soon enough, students were rolling in and in Ms. Blake's first period already had Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Allison. Jess introduced herself to the class and everyone already liked her since they knew her already. "Now some of you may already know Ms. Cadwell, but you are to address her as Ms. Cadwell and remember she is your student teacher during school hours." Ms. Blake told the class, turning and writing on the board. "Just call me Jess when she's not around." Jess mouthed and quietly said to the class, drawing a quiet chuckle out of them.

Once school ended, Jess returned to the loft heels in her hand and saw Derek sitting at the desk reading a book. "Hey." He greeted. "Hi." She replied, going to her bag and pulling out different clothes. A pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and a pair of black socks suited her needs with her hair in a messy bun and then she changed in the bathroom.

Out in the main room, Jess collapsed onto the couch, pretty tired from the day. She finished her essays during her lunch break and really felt like taking a nap. "Tired?" Derek asked. "Mm Hm." She sounded, closing her eyes. "You're gonna fall asleep aren't you?" Derek questioned. "Probably." She replied, drifting off quickly. Jess was in the in-between stage of being asleep and awake, when she felt the couch disappear from under her and a pair of arms take its place. Then the softness of a mattress comforted her and the warmth of a blanket replaced the cool air. The last thing she felt was a pair of lips press against her head before she fell into her sleep.

Jess was suddenly awoken by the loud sound of something hitting the floor. She jolted awake and shot upright to find Peter next to the bed and saw a book on the floor. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He greeted. "Seriously?" she questioned.

"It's time to get up." He said.

"I said told you to let her sleep." Derek barked, coming out of the other room. "I thought you said wake her up." Peter replied. Jess pushed the sheets off of her and got out of bed, pushing Peter out of her way as she made her way to the desk. "You had to get up anyway, no need for pushing." Peter said, walking over to the desk and leaning against it. "Oh I just don't like you." She said sarcastically. Derek came over and sat down, clearing the desk off of books. "Stiles and Scott will be here in a few minutes." He said. "Scott said Stiles may have a plan." Peter walked over and sat on the stairs as Jess handed books to Derek.

Once the desk was clear, Derek and Jess were talking about how they were going to handle the wolves if they were already shifted in the vault when they got there. "I don't know." Derek said. "But the last thing I want to do is kill them." Jess saw the worry in his eyes and had her eyes meet his. "Hey, we are gonna save them." She told him. He smiled before she pressed his lips to his for a few second until Peter let out a groan. Jess pulled back and looked over at him. "What?" she asked. "Just get a room." Peter groaned. Then the loft door open and in walked Stiles and Scott, holding a hell of a lot of papers.

"Okay." Stiles began, laying out a set of blueprints of the bank. "You see this?" he continued, making a circle around part of the blueprint in red pen. "This is how they got in, a rooftop air conditioning vent that that leads down into the vault." He drew another circle around the vault. "Okay now one of the robbers was lowered into the shaft. Now the space is so small that it took twelve hours to drill into that wall since it's stone. Then throughout the rest of the night they heightened the cash through that one little shaft in the wall." The ecstatic teen said, smacking the front of his hand on the table.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but very, very, barely…and they patched the wall up obviously so we'll need a drill of some kind, i was thinking diamond tip-"

"Look forget the drill." Derek interjected. "If I go down first how much space do I have?"

A short silence between everyone took place before Stiles spoke up. "What-Whadda ya think you're gonna do huh Derek? What you're gonna punch through the wall?" he questioned. Derek turned towards him crossing his arms over his chest and giving him an unhumorous smile. "Yes Stiles I'm gonna punch through the wall." He confirmed.

"Okay big guy." Stiles said. "Let's see it, let's see that fist, big ol' fist come on." Derek held up his fist and kept his smirk on his face and Jess rolled her eyes. "Get it out there…don't be scared, big bad wolf yeah look at that." Stiles continued. Then he grabbed Derek's wrist and held his other hand up in front of it. "Okay you see this?" he questioned the alpha. "That's maybe three inches for you to gather enough force to punch through solid-" Stiles began to say, but then Derek punched his hand using the three inches he had, causing Stiles to fall back onto the ground. "Ahh." He groaned, holding his hand. "He can do it."

Jess looked at Derek's body size compared to hers and then got an idea she knew he wouldn't like. "Wait, what about me?" Jess asked. All eyes landed on her. "I'm smaller than you and just as strong which would leave an inch or two of more space more that you'd have."

"Stiles just agreed I could do it." Derek objected.

"Punching Stiles in the hand doesn't mean you can bust through a wall of marble with three inches of space." Jess pointed out.

"She's right, if we send her down she'll have an extra two inches easily." Stiles said looking at the blueprint. Jess looked at Derek and shrugged her shoulders. Derek hesitated for a moment. "I don't know." Derek said. "What if she gets down there and they're already shifted?"

"Why do I feel like you underestimate me?" Jess asked. "I'm an alpha, I'd be able to fend them off until you get down." Derek glared at her. "I'm not underestimating you, but it doesn't feel right sending you down."

"And it's okay if you go down?" Jess questioned. Derek didn't say anything. "Who's following me down?" she asked, looking at the others including Peter. "Don't look at me." the ex-alpha said. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet and with Isaac out of commission you aren't looking too good yourself."

"So I should just let them die?" Derek questioned.

"One of them's already dead." Peter replied.

"We don't know that."

"Do I need to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked, sounding irritated. "A pack of alphas, all of them killers and if that isn't enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember two of them combined bodies to form one giant alpha. Sure Boyd and Erica were sweet kids, they'll be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked. Peter gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll follow you down." Derek told Jess. "But if they already shifted, we'll need an extra hand." Derek and look Jess looked down at Scott. "What about you?" Derek asked. "Yeah if you want me to come-" Stiles began.

"Not you." Derek barked, looking at Scott. Scott looked back at the alpha. "I don't know about Erica." He said. "But if Boyd's still alive we have to do something…. We have to try."

"But?" Derek replied.

"But who's the other girl? The one trapped in there with Boyd." Scott answered.

The three werewolves left the loft and rushed off to the bank leaving Peter and Stiles at Derek's place. The ride was silent to the bank since Derek was on edge about sending Jess down into the vault first. When they reached the bank, the three went into the side alley to where they could climb to the roof to the air conditioning vent.

Before Derek could climb up the busted ladder, Scott stopped him. "Wait." He said. "We're not looking at enough risk."

"What?" Jess asked.

"We're taking too much risk without measuring enough reward." Scott explained.

"The moon is rising Scott." Derek pointed out.

"I know but why wait so long to kill Boyd?" Scott questioned.

"Look I know what I'm risking, my life for theirs." Derek said. Scott looked at Jess. "And what about you?" he asked.

Derek looked at her and then Jess tuned towards Scott. "A very smart werewolf once said if we can save him we should save him." She quoted him from when he wanted to save Jackson six months ago. "I won't blame you if don't follow us." Derek said before jumping off the wall and onto the broken ladder and then climbing up. Jess turned towards the ladder and jumped off the ground onto the bottom and pulled herself up the rest of the way, following Derek to the roof.

Scott followed the two up to the roof and got up just as Derek pulled off the vent door to the air conditioning vent. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Jess. She looked at the vent and then slipped off her black jacket and setting it down. "Yeah." She said. Then she went over to the vent and went to climb in but Derek grabbed her hand and turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short, but passionate kiss and then Jess when Jess pulled back she smiled and then went into the vent. Jess crawled down the vent and Stiles wasn't kidding when he said very, very, barely. She may have been thin, but it was still a tight fit. She couldn't even imagine Derek trying to get down through it.

When she reached the wall she balled her fist and let anger take over, thinking about her parents' death so she would be stronger. Then she let the anger release as she punched a huge whole in the wall. She entered the vault and was greeted by a familiar dark skinned werewolf, but he was snarling and almost in full wolf. Then Derek entered the vault soon after. "Boyd…" he said. "It's Derek we're here to get you out." Scott entered the vault quickly after Derek when his phone went off. "Stiles," Scott answered. "Now's not the best time."

Derek pushed Jess behind him and tried to get Boyd to remain calm when the girl came out from around the center. Jess noticed Derek's expression completely changed. "Cora?" he asked, his voice sounding so heartbroken. "Cora?"

"Derek get out." The girl growled. "Get out now!"

Jess's eyes wandered and saw there was a lining of mountain ash in the vault which Scott quickly noticed as well. Jess looked back up and saw a familiar face at the vault door. "Ms. Morrel?" she questioned. Then she crouched down and finished the seal of the mountain ash. "NO!" Jess exclaimed. Then Boyd and Cora went full wolf and let out loud growls at the other three before going after them.

Cora went straight for Derek and Boyd went after Scott. Jess pushed Scott out of the way of Boyd, taking a swipe of clays to her thigh, ripping her purple jeans and putting claw marks in her legs. She let out a groan of pain before blocking Boyd's attempt to swipe her throat. She let out a growl and kicked him back by the chest, sending him back.

Jess saw Cora had Derek pinned against the wall hitting him in the face and went over and pulled her off of him. Cora stumbled back and then let out a growl at Jess before lunging at her and grabbing her and throwing her across the room. She hit the wall and then looked at the approaching werewolf who pulled her up by the neck. Jess flashed her red eyes and let out a dominant growl at her. Cora began squeezing her neck and her claws dug in before Derek rushed over and pulled Cora off of Jess fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath when Boyd noticed her vulnerable position. He brought his claws out of Scott and went over to Jess, picking her up by the neck again. "No don't break the seal!" Derek yelled as he held Cora against the wall of safety deposit boxes, only to be thrown back and kicked across the face.

Allison looked and saw Derek struggling against Cora as Boyd pick up Jess and begin choking her as Scott fell to the floor coughing up blood. Jess began kicking Boyd in the stomach as hard as possible with no results as he pinned her to the wall and bashed her head on it. Jess began seeing darkness in the corner of her eyes and light headiness overcoming her. "Jessica!" she heard Derek exclaim. "Scott help Jess!" Scott looked over at the alpha that was dying by the second. He got up and rushed over digging his claws into Boyd's back. He let go of Jess, dropping her to the floor as she coughed and gagged for air.

Boyd went after Scott and jammed his claws into his abdomen again, picking him up in the air and growling at him. Jess tried catching her breath and then saw Scott in distress. She pulled herself up and wobbled over, jumping onto his back and digging her claws into his shoulders. He let out a growl and then elbowed her in the face, breaking her nose on impact. She fell backwards onto the ground, blood pouring out of her nose which caught Cora's scent and attention. Cora head butted Derek off of her and kicked him in the chest before going over to Jess and picking her up by the shirt and slamming her down as Boyd dug his claws deeper into Scott. "BOYD!" Allison yelled. Boyd looked over at the human as she broke the seal. He dropped Scott and Cora got off of Jess and the two savage werewolves ran out of the vault and out of the bank. Scott got up and helped jess to her feet and she put her hand to her nose as more blood poured out.

Derek stormed from the vault and grabbed Allison by the arm and turned her against the wall. "Don't touch her!" Scott demanded, walking out with Jess. "Do you have any idea what she just did?" Jess asked Scott angrily. "She saved our lives." Scott pointed out.

"And what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek questioned.

"Well I'm sorry." Allison said in a loud tone. "But I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No that's just the rest of your family." Derek barked at her.

"Gerard is not my fault." She said in a quitter tone.

"And what about your mother?"

Allison looked at him in confusion and then Jess and Derek looked at Scott as did Allison. "Tell her." Jess said. "Tell me what Scott?" Allison asked. The wolf remained silent. "Scott?"

Okay so I extended the fight scene a little bit because I got a little caught up in it but here's the next chapter!


	6. Complicated

Scott, Derek, and Jess were following Cora and Boyd's tracks in the mud, running through the Beacon Hills Preserve through mud, trees, and brush. The two boys jumped through the gaps in a tree and landed on the ground perfectly with Jess right behind, jumping over the long branch and landing on all fours. "Is it them?" Scott asked, noticing the tracks. Derek looked at the tracks. "We're not the only ones who decided to stick together." he noted.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Jess questioned.

"I don't know." Derek admitted, looking around.

"They haven't shifted for three months and they are traveling as one, it'll make it more difficult." Jess interjected.

A short silence fell before Scott spoke up again. "Derek," he said. "I saw Boyd try to rip to little kids apart…are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone." Derek answered truthfully, walking past him and Jess. Then a loud, blood curdling scream caught the werewolves' attention as they took off towards where the scream came from.

Scott was the first on the scene as Cora threw Isaac into a tree and land on his stomach. Then Scott jumped over him and through the air, kicking Cora in the chest with both feet sending her back on her ass. Isaac and Scott got up on their feet and stood in front of Cora as she let out growls at them. Then Derek and Jess showed up and the male alpha let out a loud dominant growl at his younger sister. Cora fled the scene and Derek, Isaac, and Jess took off after her while Scott stayed behind to check on the frightened girl there.

The three wolves soon lost Cora's trail and stopped and waited for Scott in a clearing. They began discussing ideas for a plan when his phone went off. It was Stiles telling Scott there was a dead body at the public pool on the other side of the woods.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek said after Scott hung up. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods we haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek they killed someone." Scott concluded. "How are they moving so fast?" Derek asked out loud. "Derek…" Scott said.

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"Derek!" Jess said loudly. "They killed someone…some totally innocent kid is dead." Derek looked at her with hurt eyes, not wanting to accept that his beta and younger sister were responsible for the death of an innocent kid. "And it's our fault." Scott added.

Derek looked at him with the same sad hurt eyes. "It's my fault." He said. "We need help." Scott told him.

"We have Isaac now." Derek said. "I mean real help." Scott told him. The three werewolves looked at him with confusion. "They're too fast for us…all of us…too strong, too rabid." Scott explained.

"We'll catch them." Derek interrupted. "What happens when we do?" Isaac questioned. "Just hold them down until the sun comes up?" Derek let out a breath. "Maybe it would be easier just to kill them.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Jess said. "What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac questioned. "What if we can't even catch then?" Isaac asked. "What if we can't even do that?"

"We find someone who know what they're doing." Scott told them.

"Who?" Derek questioned.

Jess smirked at Scott knowing what he'd say next. "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." He told them.

Isaac, Derek, and Jess waited in Derek's car as Scott talked with Chris Argent who greeted him with pointing a gun at his face. "Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked. "Nope." Derek answered directly. "Me neither." Isaac agreed. "So uh." He began again. "Your uh your sister." Derek looked at Isaac with a look that just meant shut the hell up and Jess was in the back shaking her head. "Sorry uh, bad timing." Isaac said, looking front again as did Derek. "I'll ask later it's fine." Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Or never, I'm good with never." Derek nodded his head and then looked straight ahead again.

Jess listened as Chris rejected Scott and his offer reminding him that his world, the supernatural world, decimated his family and never wanted to step foot into the world again. Then the three watched as Scott got into the car with him and drive out of the parking lot. Of course the three followed them.

Scott led Chris to the swimming pool which was now filled with police and an ambulance for the murder victim. There were crying parents standing in front of a body bag being asked questions by the police as Chris watched in shock. Then he asked Scott where the last place was they saw Boyd and Cora.

Out in the woods, Chris dropped a large bag on the ground as the others stood around, Jess clutching Derek's hand in hers. "Tracking them by scent?" Chris asked crouching down. "Trying to." Scott said.

"Well than you're wasting your time." Chris informed him. "There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints…and that's man. And if you aren't trained like me than you won't know this track is Boyd's." he continued, pointing at the prints. "And these are…"

"Cora's." Isaac interjected.

"Nope they're yours." Chris objected. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here…listen I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in. they put the pedal to the floor when you four have barely hit the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell." Chris told them. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey up to a hundred miles a day by scent… a trained hunter can use scent to attract them." He continued. "If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent from a distance of two miles which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." Then Chris tossed a net at Scott. "A full moon will give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature which makes them easier to spot with infer red." Then Chris tossed night vision goggles to Isaac and Scott and then to Derek and Jess. The two alphas looked at them in their hands before Derek spoke up. "Thanks." He said. "But I have my own." Then Derek flashed his red alpha eyes. "Same here." Jess added, flashing her red eyes as well.

"Remember we aren't hunting wild animals." Chris told them. "Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, but they can't rely on that human side…it's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, cover their tracks, and survive."

Then the five stepped onto the cliffside which overlooked the whole town of Beacon Hills. "When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek. "Not in years." Derek answered. "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. "Scott, Jess, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked the other two.

"Honestly most of the time I'm trying not to think of all the things I can smell." Scott admitted.

"I barely got a scent off of Cora at the bank…it wasn't enough to track it." Jess told Chris.

"Alright." Chris said. "The problem is when they breach the woods they'll hit the residential area and once they pass the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked.

"No." Chris told him. "But there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food and at a certain point they get full… Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill…there is some satisfaction of ripping a warm body to bloody shreds and who know when that need gets fulfilled."

"We can't kill them." Scott told him.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek replied.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris said. "There's no one in the school at night is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Jess asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door…no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac suggested. "It's just one big steel door."

"You sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be." Scott said. "No one can be there this late, right?"

Chris went back to his bag of hunting gear and pulled out what looked like a light that went into the ground. "These are ultrasonic admitters." He explained to the wolves. "It's one of the tools we use to corralle werewolves…we push them in the mandatory direction we want them to go…" he continued, pressing the top causing a light to shine and flicker a little. "And it gives off a high pitched frequency only they can hear." He looked up with a smile as he saw the four werewolves covering their ears. "No kidding!" Isaac said.

Chris handed the admitters out to the werewolves when Derek asked if they would drive them to the school. "And then it's up to you to get them in the basement." Chris said.

"Does anyone want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac questioned. Jess looked at him and hit him upside the head his her hand. "It's gonna work." She told him as Chris closed up his car.

Chris watched as Isaac and Scott ran off, but then noticed Derek and Jess at the tree line. He saw Derek say something to her before kissing her and taking off into the woods. Then Jess noticed Chris looking her direction and took off into the woods.

Jess ran through the woods, placing the admitters in the grass and getting annoyed by the high pitched frequencies she heard. She tried blocking off but God was it annoying!

Derek and Jess reached the school as Isaac and Scott broke open the doors. Scott went over to Chris and Isaac went the other way. "Be careful." Jess said. "I will." Derek told her. Jess then rushed out of the school towards Isaac when Cora and Boyd appeared. "Oh great." Isaac said turning around. Then before wither of the savage wolves could attack, Chris came up and beeped at them with his headlights on. Boyd and Cora rushed towards the school entrance and saw Derek in the hall and jumped onto the roof. "They aren't going through the school." Scott said. "They're going over it." Jess said. The small group regathered out front. "The rear doors someone has to get them open." Chris said. "Someone has to drive on the side.

"I'll go." Chris volunteered.

"No." Isaac objected. "I'm faster."

"I'll go too." Jess said. "Just in case."

Then the two ran around back and got the doors open and Boyd and Cora ran in. Jess and Isaac closed and locked the doors and turned around to see Allison on the top of a school bus. When she saw them notice her, she ran off. "We gotta get inside." Jess said. Isaac nodded and the pair rushed into the school.

Down outside the boiler room, Derek and Scott were standing around in silence after Scott said he heard three heart beats inside the boiler room instead of two. Then Derek went towards the door and grabbed the handle. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. "Close the door behind me and keep in shut." Derek ordered. "You go in their alone, you're either gonna kill them or they kill you." Scott told him.

A brief silence fell. "That's why I'm going in alone." Derek said. "Tell Jess I love her." Then he opened the door and rushed inside and Scott closed and locked the door behind him.

In the boiler room, Derek found the wolves standing in front of Ms. Blake, the third heart beat Scott heard. Then he rushed over to them and shoved them out of the way from the doorway, starting an all-out werewolf fight inside.

Jess and Isaac were just entering the building when a loud roar was heard by them and jess felt a pain in her chest. "Someone's in trouble." she informed Isaac before taking off down the hall, the pain increasing in her chest more and more.

Down at the boiler room entrance, Scott was standing in front of the door…alone. "Where's Derek?" she asked rushing down the stairs. Scott looked up at her with hurt eyes. "Scott.' She said more sternly. "Where is he?"

"He went in the boiler room, there was someone in there when we locked Cora and Boyd in." he told her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She went to unlock the door, but Scott grabbed her hand. "If we go in there they can get out again." He objected. "He's dying Scott!" she alerted him. "He's dying!" Scott looked at her and then let her unlock the door and the two rushed into the room.

Upon entering the room, Jess and Scott found Derek kneeling down with his head down and he was in-between the unconscious bodies of Boyd and Cora. Jess quickly noticed Derek's ripped up shirt and bloody skin with claw marks in his flesh. Derek looked up at the two breathing heavily when Isaac rushed in. "There's a teacher." Derek breathed. "I'll take care of her…get them out of here." he added, putting his head down again. Isaac, Scott and Jess went over and the boys picked up the bodies and Jess went over to Derek. She kneeled down in front of him; he picked his head up and was greeted by her blue eyes. She took his hand in hers and helped him to his feet. The Isaac and Scott watched from the door of Jess calming Derek down without even saying anything, but just holding his hand.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said quietly. He nodded and she turned and followed the other two out of the boiler room and upstairs.

Derek quietly walked towards the room Ms. Blake was in and opened the door slowly. He stepped inside and walked over to her quietly and slowly until she was in arm's reach and held his hand out to her. She reached out recluently, but accepted his hand and then he helped her to her feet. She stood up with him and crossed her arms, trying not to look at him.

The two walked upstairs and out of the school where Scott, Isaac, and Chris were already gone and Jess was standing outside of her car waiting for Derek. She saw it was Ms. Blake who looked over at her in confusion. Ms. Blake noticed her white t-shirt covered in bloods and torn pants with blood on them too. Derek looked at Ms. Blake. "It's a little complicated." He told the teacher before walking over to Jess. She smiled weakly at the ripped up alpha. He got into the passenger side and Jess looked over at Ms. Blake and then went around to the driver's side and got in. Then she drove back to the loft.


	7. Gone Again

Jess was leaning against Ms. Blake's desk as Derek stood in front of the first line of student desks. Jess was flipping through her notebook as Derek stood there patiently as they awaited the teacher's arrival. "She just got in." Derek reported. "I know." Jess replied, looking up from her notes. "I can hear just as well as you." Derek half smiled, causing her to.

The werewolves then heard the rushing steps and frantic heartbeat of someone just before someone opened the door and closed it quickly behind them, facing away from the two. A couple of seconds went by until Ms. Blake let out a breath and turned around, letting out a short scream when she saw Derek and Jess. Her eyes still festinated on Derek mainly; she grabbed the wooden pointer off of a cart and arming herself with it. "Whadda you want?" she asked with a shaky voice. "To threaten me? Tell me no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me...kill me? She said quietly.

Jess stood up straight as Derek took a step towards her. "I came to see if you were okay." Derek said. "Physically or emotionally?" Ms. Blake questioned. "Though I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time."

Derek smiled and took another step towards Ms. Blake, taking the pointer from her hand. "I think you're gonna be okay." he told her, looking the pointer in his hands. "Obviously you've never taught high school." Ms. Blake replied. "In twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on crucible and I have honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say."

"Well why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism." Jess interjected. Ms. Blake looked over at her and back at Derek. "Is that a way of suggesting I shouldn't say anything?" she questioned. "Because I won't." Derek smiled and handed her the pointer back. "Jess, can I talk to you for a sec?" Derek asked before stepping out. Ms. Blake looked at Jess who quietly walked past her and out to the hall, closing the door behind her.

In the hall, Derek stood in front of Jess and took her hand. "Be careful today." He told her. "I don't know what the alpha pack is planning and what they'll do next, but-"

"Derek." Jess cut him off. "I'll be fine. Worry you and worry about Cora."

"If anything happens…" he began.

"I'll be alright." Jess cut in. "You aren't the only good alpha around here." she reminded him, flashing her red eyes. Derek smiled and kissed her forehead before walking past her and down the hall to leave.

Jess walked back into the classroom where Ms. Blake quick grabbed a ruler off her desk. "Why are you still here?" the teacher asked. Jess looked behind her and back at Ms. Blake. "Me?" she questioned. The teacher nodded. "I'm still your student teacher." Jess reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Ms. Blake said.

"And I won't hurt you and neither will Derek."

"Are there others, you other you two and the ones I saw?"

Jess took a few steps forward. "The less you know, the better." She told the teacher, sitting down and opening her notebook again.

Once first period began, Jess was sitting down and jotting down some notes as the students took a pop quiz and Ms. Blake read over book reports when a familiar pain rose in her chest. She looked up and over at Ms. Blake. "Ms. Blake." She said. The teacher looked over at her. "I'll be right back." Jess stood up and headed for the door. "Wait where are you going?" the teacher asked, but Jess was already out the door.

Jess ran and followed Isaac's scent and found two unfamiliar twins holding him in place on his knees. "Ethan." The one in a maroon muscle shirt said. "I always forget…how many bones in the human body?"

"I don't know." Ethan said. "Let's count." Jess ran over and Ethan in the face, breaking his jaw. "Two hundred and six." She answered. The other brother looked at her and growled. Isaac got up and Jess let her claws come out and her canines, too as well as letting her eyes shift to red. She let out a growl as did Isaac and the twins who had their claws and teeth out, but before a fight could break out, there was a loud high pitched scream, breaking off the werewolves' need to fight.

Isaac and Jess rushed towards the direction of the scream and found a small crowd surrounding a tree where one of the seniors was tied to a tree by his neck, blood all over the front of him. "it's him isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott. "Yeah." Scott answered.

Just then, Sheriff Stillinski came up with his partner telling everyone to back up before the evidence was trampled. Then Stiles showed his dad that the injuries were the same as the other three victims. "Yeah I see that." The sheriff said. "Now do me a favor and go back to school." Stiles looked at him and then the sheriff asked the coach for a hand. "Alright you heard the man, nothing to see here, probably just some…homeless kid."

"Coach," Scott said. "He was a senior."

"He wasn't on the team was he?" Coach questioned.

"NOO!" a loud, high pitched voice yelled. Then a hysterical blonde girl came around in tears. "Oh God Kyle!" she cried, being stopped by the other police officer. Then all the students were ushered away.

Jess walked back towards the school with Isaac, Scott, and Stiles and looked over at the confused twins. "Did you see how the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah you mean how they had no idea what happened?" Stiles answered.

"Nah Nah, they knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfatude in these murders?"

"Oh you think it's a coincidence that these two turn up and people start dying?"

"Well no, but I still don't think they did." Stiles told him. "Scott?" Isaac said. "Jess?"

The two other werewolves looked at him and Stiles. "What about you two?" Isaac questioned.

"I don't know yet." Scott admitted. "You don't know yet?" Stiles asked. "Jess what about you?" The female looked at the three boys. "I gotta go with Stiles." She said. "I mean werewolves normally don't go through so much trouble to kill someone."

"Look I don't care." Isaac said. "They killed that kid, the killed the girl who saved me…" Isaac said, turning back towards the school. "And I'm gonna kill them too." Then the pissed off teenager went back towards the school.

Scott, Stiles, and Jess were heading back towards the school when pain rose in her chest again. Jess stopped and put her hand on her chest. Scott and Stiles stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. Jess looked at him. "I have to go." She said. "Tell Ms. Blake I wasn't feeling well and both of you stay here and keep an eye on Isaac." she added before taking off.

Jess drove towards Derek's loft and slammed on the brakes when she was in front of the building. She got out of the car quickly as she could and rushed in the building.

Upstairs in Derek's loft, Kali had a steep pipe jammed through Derek's back, him on his hands and knees pinned to the ground with the pipe. Then Ennis was standing near Cora and Deucalion was sitting on the couch in front of Derek. "I came to show you how much vision, a blind man could have." He said to Derek. Then the sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention. "Sounds like your little girlfriend's here Derek." Deucalion told Derek. The alpha leader looked at Ennis and motioned his head. "Don't hurt her." Derek said in shaky words. Just then Jess appeared in front of the loft doors. "Derek…" she said, stepping in. "Jess don't!" he warned, but it was too late. Ennis was already rushing towards Jess and grabbed her from the waist and tackled her onto the ground.

He pinned her on her back, but she wasn't ready to give up so quickly. She raised her shoulders up as far as possible and head butted the alpha twice and then threw him off of her. She got to her feet; glad she didn't wear heels today and extended her claws and canines as her eyes turned red. Ennis smiled and growled, showing off his canines before charging at her. Once he was close enough, Jess spun around on one leg and kicked him across the face, sending him back and then kicking him in the chest sending him on his ass. "Bad move sweetheart." Ennis growled, getting up to his feet again and running full speed at her, tackling her onto the ground once again. He got up and grabbed her by the shirt, picking her up and slamming her on the ground twice before pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her upper body tightly and facing her towards the others.

"Hello Jessica." Deucalion greeted. "So glad you could join us." Derek then sputtered blood out of his mouth and began shakingly breathing. "You're killing him!" Cora cried. Kali turned towards her. "Not yet little sister." She said. "But I could…who knows if it's five minutes or five hours until it's too late to pull this thing out but just to be on the safe side Deuc you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being on an alpha pack." Deucalion said. "Everyone wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents…Like you." He explained looking at Derek. "And you." he added looking at Jess.

"Not interested." Derek told him.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion said.

"You want me to kill my own pack?"

"No…I want you to kill one of them and do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did it, Kali did, tell em' what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion explained.

"Mmm…"Kali sounded. "Liberating."

"Listen to her Derek." Deucalion said. "You really wanna stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bund to become a liability and believe me they will become a liability." The leader looked at Jess. "But you don't have a pack to kill, do you?" he asked her. "No." she told him, still in Ennis's tight grip.

"But if I was told correctly, you were bit and became a strong beta who later rose to an alpha which means… you are just as equal as Kali and Ennis." Deucalion said. "Which means you don't need to kill anyone."

"I'm not interested in being your pack." Jess told him. Ennis squeezed Jess tightly, making it unable to breath for Jess. "How about a deal then?" Deucalion asked. "I won't kill you or Derek or anyone else you care about if you join me." Jess looked at him and Kali moved the pole in Derek, causing him to grunt in pain. She couldn't let him die or anyone else. "Okay." she forced out. "Okay." Ennis loosened his grip on her a little. "I'll be in your pack." She said. "Jess don't do this." Derek let out. "I can't let anyone else dies" Jess told him. Deucalion looked at Derek again. "She must care about you a great deal Derek." He told him

"Now allow me to explain why I'm always invested in new talent: It's simple, we all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." The alpha began. "When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore… he tried taking it from me. Killing him was taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do… his power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to essume the power of your own by killing another one…in fact I killed all of them. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He concluded, kneeling down in front of Derek.

He picked Derek's head up and felt around his face. "You're right Kali. " Deucalion said. "He looks like his mother." He stood up and walked closer to the window. "you'll get to know me Derek…just like she did." He said.

"I know you." Derek muttered. "I know what you are…you're a fanatic"

Deucalion set his walking stick on the desk and turned towards him. "No me, you've never seen anything like me." he said growing louder

"I am the alpha of alphas, I am the apex of apex predators, I am death, destroyer of worlds, I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" he screamed, booms of thunder and lightning going off in the sky as he yelled. He yelled so loudly his glasses cracked. Kali removed the pole from Derek who then collapsed on his side. Jess went to run over to him, but Ennis caught her arm. "Sorry sweetheart." He said meanly. "Time to go." Deucalion walked over and took Kali's arm for guidance and Ennis pulled her away.

Derek and Cora looked at the exiting group and saw Jess turn her head and look at them with hurt eyes before Ennis pulled her along again and out of sight. Derek put his head down on the ground, feeling like he lost her all over again.

"I'm going to take our new member to the school to retrieve the others, you two get back to the lofts." Deucalion ordered. Ennis and Kali left and Deucalion and Jess got into her car and drove to the school.

There was silence between the two alphas in the car, Jess not having anything to say with her mind on Derek. She left him all over again, but did it save his life which had to have had counted for something.

At the school, Deucalion and Jess stepped out of the car and entered the school where they found Scott and Isaac on the ground in front of an angry werewolf. The two approached and Scott and Isaac looked at Jess in confusion. She shook her head at them as the twin separated out of their combined bodies. Jess stood next Deucalion as she unscrewed a cap from his walking stick, revealing a sharp point. The twins stood next to each other and their leader swiped the sharp point across their faces, resulting in a cut. He put the cap back on and closed up his walking stick, then holding his forearm out. Jess raised her arm and he took it, her leading him past the twins and who followed behind them.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked Scott.

"Deucalion." Scott answered.

"Why is Jess with him?"

"I don't know."

Later that night at Derek's loft, Isaac already left for Scott's and Derek was sitting on his bed with his hands together and his head down. His mind was on Jess and only on her. She was gone and with the alpha pack. He picked his head up and saw her laptop on the desk. He walked over to it and opened it up, revealing a blue login screen. He needed a password. He typed in her father's name. Password denied. He tried her mother's name. Password denied. He hesitated before thinking of another guess. He typed in his name. Password granted. Derek stared at the screen as her desktop loaded and it felt like someone hit him in the ribs.

Once the desktop loaded, he clicked on the document icon, revealing dozens of word documents for schools. Then he clicked on pictures, bringing up hundreds of photos of family photos. He scrolled through them and smiled, seeing all the ones of Jess smiling when he found a couple of him and Jess. His eyes of course let out a flash and so did hers in the ones after she was bit, but Derek stopped when he saw them. She actually saved them. He exited out of them and closed the laptop, feeling to angry and upset to look at them anymore.


	8. Falling

Back at Derek's loft, Derek, Peter, Cora, Boyd, and Scott were standing around his desk with a map of the building on his desk. "There right above them in the penthouse." Derek explained. "Right above Allison's."

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott questioned.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd told him.

"Why's the default plan always murder? Why can't once someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You don't ever get tired of being so blandly moral?" Peter questioned. "Not that I don't disagree with him." He added.

"I do." Cora interjected. "Why do we need this kid?"

"This kid helped save your life." Derek reminded his sister. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." He told Scott.

"I thought you said Jess went with them so they wouldn't try killing us." Scott replied. "How do we know they would try anything at all?"

"Because they're still here." Peter said. "They would have left if they weren't planning anything."

"Either way you can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott said.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora told him. "Just him."

"You cut off the head of a snake and the body dies." Boyd compared.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra and like Scott says they're all alphas, even Jess." Peter reminded them.

"Deucalion's still the leader, and Jess wouldn't try killing us." Derek said sternly.

"You don't know that Derek." Peter said. "She's with a new pack, a stronger more and under the control of a very powerful alpha. He could have her wrapped around his finger by now."

"Not Jess." Derek denied. "Not her, she's smarter than that."

"Let's hope so." Peter replied. "And like I said it's a hydra, and do you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered. Peter looked at him and smiled. "Someone's been doing their summer reading."

Jess rolled over onto her side and squeezed her eyes together, trying to push the pain out of her thoughts. "What's wrong Jess?" Kali asked, walking towards her. "Can't take a beating?" Jess opened her eyes as they glowed red in anger at Kali. The other alpha bent down closer to her. "Maybe I should go find Derek, put a pipe through his back again…" she taunted. Jess let out a growl and jumped back onto her feet as Kali got back up. "Aw, does someone miss their boyfriend?" Kali questioned. Anger swelled up in Jess and lunged at Kali, tackling her onto the floor. Kali pushed the angry alpha off of her and got back to her feet. Jess stood back up and growled at Kali loudly. Kali ran at Jess who jumped and spun with one leg out, kicking Kali across the face, causing blood to spit out of her mouth. Jess landed on her feet and took advantage of Kali's vulnerable position and kicked her back before punching her across the face once and then again, sending her onto the floor.

"Training I hear girls." A familiar voice said. Jess turned around and saw Deucalion stepping into the room. Kali stood up and looked at him. "And how is out new addition Kali?" he asked her. "Not terrible." She smirked. Jess shot her a look. "I could say the same about you." She replied coldly. "Easy girls," Deucalion stepped in. "Save your energy for later." Jess turned and looked at him. "Whadda you mean?" she asked.

"Apparently your friend Scott wants to talk." The alpha leader explained.

"Then why would a fight break out?" Jess asked worriedly.

"You never know with that pack."

"You said if I joined you none of them would die." Jess reminded him, stepping towards him.

Deucalion looked at Jess. "If a pack tries to hurt yours, what do you do?" he questioned. "They're my friends." She told him. "I've been with them since the beginning."

"Then don't go." Deucalion told her, turning and to leave.

"Then why are you here?" Jess asked. "To force Derek to kill them so he'll be more powerful and join you? Or are you here for Scott?"

"You will see." Deucalion responded, walking out.

Jess turned around only to be swiped across the face with Kali's claws. "Ah!" she cried, grabbing her face. "Stop being so soft." Kali barked. "That's what gets you killed in our world."

Jess pulled her hand away from her face, seeing it covered in blood as Kali walked by her. She walked out of the room and to the bathroom where she saw the claw marks in her flesh. She turned the water on and grabbed a wash cloth, cleaning the blood away as the wound began to heal.

A little while later, Jess changed into a pair of navy jeans and a dark green V-neck with brown boots before tying her hair into a ponytail. Upon stepping out of the room, Deucalion was standing in the main room. "It's time." He told her. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." Jess answered.

Kali and Ennis stepped out of the other room and Ethan and Aiden came out of another. "Scott only asked to talk." Deucalion reminded his alphas, then looking at Jess who had a cold look on her face. "We don't try anything unless they do."

At the abandoned building where Scott told Deucalion to meet him, the alpha leader awaited on a broken down escalator as Scott and Isaac approached. "You didn't come alone." Deucalion said as the two approached. "Yeah, this is Isaac." Scott explained.

"I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion said.

Just then, Derek stepped out of the shadows in full wolf as Boyd and Cora remained in the shadows. "You knew I would do this." Scott said. "Derek, don't. You can't do this, no one gets hurt, if someone else dies…"

"Him." Derek interrupted, pointing at Deucalion. "Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion questioned. "Now how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?"

Scott looked around as Kali slid down the wall from the floor above and Ennis came up the escalator behind Scott and Isaac, both their eyes glowing red. Boyd and Cora stepped out of the shadows in full wolf as Ethan and Aiden appeared on the ledge on the upper level. The wolves looked around when Jess appeared at the top of the escalator next to the one Deucalion was standing on, her red eyes glowing and canines and claws out. Derek looked up at her in surprise and shock when she turned her head towards him and then back at Deucalion.

A short silence fell and Derek turned his attention towards Deucalion before letting out a roar and running towards him only to be kicked in the face by Kali. Then both the twins flipped off the ledge, joining together in mid-air, landing as one conjoined alpha. Boyd and Cora went after Ennis as Derek got into a hand to hand fight with Kali. Then Isaac went after the twins and shortly after so did Scott to help Isaac.

Jess watched the events unfold and knew she couldn't stand and watch her friends die. She rushed down the escalator, only to be grabbed by the arm by Deucalion. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Jess pulled her arm away. "You were gonna find a way to kill them either way." She growled. "I am not part of your pack." Then she rushed down the rest of the escalator and pulled Ennis away from Boys, letting out a growl. He swung his claws at her, but she backed out of the way of their path. She quick reacted by kicking him in the side, hearing his ribs break as he fell to the ground. Jess rushed over to Kali and jumped on her back, digging her claws into her shoulders. She let out a howl of pain before elbowing Jess in the face, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

She turned and kicked Jess across the face, hard as possible before turning and kicking Derek in the ribs as hard. Then she turned and swiped her claws hard across Boyd's chest, sending him onto the ground as the Aiden/Ethan alpha grabbed Isaac and Scott by the back of the shirts and pulled them closer to the others, forcing them on their knees.

Jess rolled over, only to be grabbed by Ennis by the neck and pulled up to her feet and over near Boys as Kali went over to Cora and put her foot down on her neck. Ennis turned Jess towards the others, a death grip on her neck, making it almost impossible for her to breathe. She looked at Derek who just got back up and looked at the scene. "Kill him." Deucalion said. "The others can go, including Jess." Derek looked at Jess as she was being held around the neck by Ennis. "You're beaten." Deucalion told him, stepping down a few steps on the escalator. "Do it Derek, take the first step."

Silence fell as the others looked at him in fear before Kali spoke up. "Are we serious with this kid?" she questioned. "Look at him, he's an alpha. To what? A couple of useless teenagers."

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion explained.

"Let him rise to the occasion then." Kali told him. "What'll it be Derek? Pack? Family? Or love?" Ennis tightened his grip on Jess so she couldn't breathe. "Ah." She squeaked, kicking her feet in the air. Derek looked at her and the suffering she was in. Then at Cora who was under Kali's foot as she pressed harder. Finally he looked at Boyd who looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. Scott looked at the alpha as he stood there at a complete loss as Jess's kicks began to slow down to almost nothing when a familiar sound caught Derek's attention, causing him to crouch down just before a flash went off causing the twins to separate and Ennis to drop Jess to the ground. She coughed and gagged for air as Kali stepped off of Cora.

"Your eyes!" Deucalion yelled. "Cover your eyes!" More and more flashes went off. Jess covered her eyes and gagged for more air when a pair of strong arms lifted her up. Jess went to claw at whoever it was, but someone grabbed her wrists. "It's me." a familiar voice said. "It's me." Jess looked and saw it was Derek and let out a breath of relief and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the pair quickly separated when the flashes stopped going off. All the wolves got back to their feet as Cora walked off with Boyd.

Scott looked up at Ennis and let out a growl before the pair charged at one another, meeting in the middle and crashing into one another, a sound of thunder ringing out and sending both of them a few steps back. Scott slid back on his feet and on his one knee with his head down. When he looked up, pair of glowing red eyes was in place of his usual yellow ones. Jess looked at him in shock before Scott shook his head and looked back up with his yellow eyes.

Before the omega could go after Ennis again, Derek came up from behind and pushed him frontwards. Ennis turned and the two got into a claw fight. Ennis gained leverage and swiped Derek across the front of him, sending him spinning in the air and rolling across the ground. He got up one knee and the two alphas growled at one another before going at one another again.

Jess went to go over when Kali cut her off by grabbing her arm and throwing her across the ground. she stood up and growled at Kali before going after her and swiping her claws across her face and chest and kicking her back onto the ground. Jess looked over and saw Scott swipe Ennis across the back of his calf, making him lose his balance on the ledge. Jess rushed over as she watched Derek and Ennis stumble over the ledge. She got to the edge just as the pair fell off, attempting to reach out and grab Derek by the shirt, only to miss it by a couple of inches. She watched as the pair fell down through the air, landing on the escalator below.

Jess fell to her knees in shock as she looked at Derek lying limp on the escalator. She covered her mouth as she saw the sight when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back away from the ledge. It was Isaac. "We have to go." He told her. "No!" Jess objected, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's gone Jess, we have to go now." Jess tried to fight out of his grip, but he just turned her towards him and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her as she tried to get out of his grip. Isaac held onto her as she fought against him until she finally stopped. Then he turned her away from the ledge, his arm around her shoulders and then walked out of the building with her and Scott.


	9. Hurt

Isaac sat on the edge of the couch and rocked Jess awake. "Jess wake up." He said quietly. "Come on get up." She opened her eyes and looked at Isaac before grunting and closing her eyes again. "Look I know it's been a long night, but we need you at the cross country meet today." Isaac told her. "Why?" she asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"In case something happens with the twins." Isaac explained.

"There's three of you and two of them." Jess pointed out.

"They're alphas."

Jess opened her eyes. "How are you so sure they'll try anything?" she questioned, pulling the blanket over her head. "Jess I know you're upset, we all are but we need you." Isaac said. A few seconds went by with no response from Jess and Isaac pulled the blanket down and found Jess with tears in her eyes. "Jess…" he sighed. She pushed the blanket off of her and got up off of the couch. "I'll go get ready." She said walking by Isaac, picking up her bag and walking upstairs to the spare bathroom.

Jess stayed at Scott's house that night as a precaution after she left the alpha pack and disobeyed Deucalion which could have led to things getting ugly.

In the bathroom, she showered, washed her face, and brushed her teeth before doing her hair up in a ponytail and getting dressed on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red V-neck with black vans. She looked at the mirror and didn't even realize there were tears running down her face until she saw her reflection. Angry and upset, she wiped the tears away as more anger swelled up in her stomach and she launched her fist into the wall. She pulled her fist out and stretched her fingers out then walked back downstairs.

After driving the boys to school, Scott and Stiles went over to Jess. "I'm worried about Isaac and Boyd." Scott said. "They looked pretty pissed."

"They should be." Jess replied. "I am too."

"Look I know you guys had a bit of a werewolf fight, but we can't have you guys ripping each other to pieces." Stiles interjected.

"Derek is dead Stiles." Jess snapped. "And it's because of that pack."

"I know, but is killing them worth exposing your…species to everyone?" Stiles questioned.

Jess didn't say anything and just shook her head once when Ms. Blake walked over. "Jessica!" she called out. Jess turned around as Ms. Blake approached her and the others. "I need your help today if it's not too much of a bother." She said. Jess looked at the boys and then back at the teacher. "I actually was going to go to the cross country meet." She said.

"Well if you stay around today, I'll give an extra good review on my feedback review for you." Ms. Blake bargained.

Jess looked back over at the boys. Scott jerked his head towards the school. "Call me if you need anything." She told him before walking over to Ms. Blake and into the school.

A few miles away, Derek woke up on the escalator and felt severe pain on every inch of his body. He couldn't find the strength to pull himself up, feeling as though he was about to break. Slowly, he picked up his head and looked down at his body, seeing all the blood on him and the gashes in his flesh. Derek put his head back down and could feel all his broken bones healing, but the claw marks weren't.

Looking up at where he'd fallen from, he could see Scott and Jess at the edge, watching him fall to his what must have looked like death. He could still see Jess's face as she reached out to try to grab him, but miss him by only an inch or two.

After lying on the escalator for hours, Derek pulled himself up, stumbling over his feet right away. His head was pounding and every bone in his body hurt when he tried taking his first steps. To his left, Ennis was lying there unconscious and then Derek worked his way towards the exit.

Needing a short break after so many steps, it took him a while, but Derek finally got out of the building and walked towards the school where he knew Jess was.

Derek's side was bleeding badly and the blood was all over his side, making him look worse than he already was. As he continued, more bones and muscles ached, causing more pain in him making it harder to walk. He stumbled over several times as he worked his way to the school, the pain making it almost unbearable to stand, but then he finally reached the school.

Once in the parking lot, Derek stumbled over the curb when he saw Jess come out of the school. She was walking towards her car and he walked towards her, but fell to his knees in pain, putting a hand to his side where he was bleeding the worst. "Jess…" he whimpered, unable to get his voice any louder. He watched as Jess answered her phone and talk to Stiles about tem staying at a motel for the night since he cross country meet was postponed due to a severe storm warning. "Want me to come out there?" he heard Jess ask. "Yeah, something seems off with Boyd and Isaac." Derek heard Stiles say. Derek got to his feet and began walking towards her car as Jess got in and started the car. He tried going faster, but the pain from his wounds was excruciating.

Derek then watched sadly as Jess drove off in her car out of the parking lot, into the street, and then out of sight. Then he saw Jennifer Blake, the teacher he saved from Boyd and Cora that night at the school and walked towards her car as she entered her car.

Jennifer was setting a stack of papers down in the passenger seat when a loud thump from next to her caused her to jump. She turned around quickly to find Derek leaning against her car, leaving a blood hand print on her window. Her eyes met with Derek's for a moment before he collapsed onto the ground. Jennifer got out of the car and bent down next to Derek who was on the urge of blacking out. "Call…Jess." He breathed out before passing out on the macadam.

Jess was driving down the road in her car on the way to the motel where Scott and the others were staying when her phone began ringing. She picked it up and saw it was Ms. Blake.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"Jess I need you." Ms. Blake responded worriedly.

"What happened?"

"It's Derek, he showed up bloody and torn up in the school parking lot."

Jess was speechless for a moment. "Did you say Derek?" she finally asked.

"Yes and he looks like he's about to die." Ms. Blake told her. "He told me to call you."

"Take him to his loft, it's in midtown. I'll be over as fast as I can." Jess told her before her phone died. "Damn it." she grunted, looking at her phone and throwing it in the backseat. As she drove towards his loft going well over the speed limit, Jess couldn't believe Derek was alive.

At his loft, Jennifer helped Derek over to his bed as he began to wake up. "Is she coming?" he breathed out. "Yes, she said she'd be here as fast as she could." Jennifer told him as they reached his bed. She set him down and he laid back, his breathing shallow. She rolled his shirt up to see the wound and found three deep gashes in his flesh. "How bad?" he asked.

"To be honest the oh my God would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood." Jennifer told him. Then Derek made an attempt to lift his head, but his eyes began to close, worrying Jennifer. "Derek?" she said softly. "Oh God you aren't dying are you?" Then Derek stopped moving causing a small panic in Jennifer. "Oh Derek please don't die…Derek!" She begged, resting her head on his chest to find a heartbeat which she did. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date." She whispered.

Jennifer's head was still on Derek's chest when the loft door opened. Jennifer shot up in fear when Jess walked in. "You're here." Jennifer said hopefully. Jess looked over at the bed and saw Derek, resulting in her rushing over and kneeling down next to the bed. She extended her claws and ripped the fabric of Derek's shirt, pulling it off of him revealing claw marks deep in his flesh and black blood. "Oh God." Jess sighed.

"Is he gonna die?" Jennifer asked Jess.

"I don't know, maybe…I thought he was already dead." Jess told her.

"What happened to him?"

"Long story." Jess said, getting up and walking over to the bathroom where she pulled out a small towel and got it wet, ringing it out in the sink and returning to Derek's side. She cleaned the blood from his abdomen and sides before gently wiping the blood off of his face. "You can go." Jess told Ms. Blake. "I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? He looks really bad." Ms. Blake said.

"He needs time to heal." Jess told her, putting the wet towel down and turning towards her. "Thank you for what you did I appreciate it, but this… " Jess began, turning her head towards Derek. "Is something you don't wanna be involved in." she looked back at Ms. Blake who stood there with her arms crossed. "Why are you involved then?" she asked. "I mean I know very little on this topic, but by the looks of things why would you wanna get involved in this?"

Jess stood up and took a few steps closer to Ms. Blake . "I was just trying to help a teenager out when he got turned into a werewolf. Everything just exploded into something a lot more than I could have ever thought." She explained. "But this is my life, it's who I am." Ms. Blake nodded and walked towards the door when a noise caught her attention.

Derek stirred awake and made an attempt to get up. Jess walked back over and put a hand on his back with her other on his chest in case he fell frontwards and helped him sit up. "Jess…" he breathed out as he sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes on Jess. "I'm here." she told him, looking at him. He raised his arm, putting a hand to the side of her neck. "You scared the hell out of me." she informed him, a tear swelling up in each of her eyes.

Derek looked into her light blue eyes and pulled her face closer to his, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was deep and filled with passion from the start, both werewolves unbelievably grateful they had each other again.

Ms. Blake looked away as the couple kissed for a few seconds and then pull apart, feeling a bit of heart break because she liked Derek, a lot, but she knew the way Derek looked at Jess and how he kissed her that she was meant for him. Then she turned and walked out of the loft back down to her car.

"Where are the others?" Derek asked Jess. "A motel a couple of hours from here." Jess answered. "They'll be there for the night."

"I need tell them I'm alive…" Derek said.

"We will, but right now you can't go anywhere in your condition" Jess objected, kneeling down in front of him. "Especially since Ethan is there." She added.

Derek readjusted himself and looked at Jess who he thought he may not have ever seen again. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again, putting a hand on the back of her head any. She raised another on her back, pulling her close to him gently. She raised her hands to his shoulders and kissed him back, moving her lips with his when the gashes in his flesh began closing and healed completely in a matter of seconds.

Derek pulled Jess up onto his lap, her legs on either side of him as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her and throwing it on the floor. He gently pulled her down on top of him, not breaking their kiss as his back met the soft mattress.

_**Hey guys, if you don't like this chapter I get it. I don't like it all that much myself, but I have had major writer's block for two weeks because I had no idea what to write for the two new episodes. I promise it will be better next week though!**_


	10. Diamond Heart

The next morning, Derek awoke to Jess sound asleep next to him, lying on her stomach with her head sideways, looking away from him and her arms underneath. She had on one of his white t-shirts and her hair was down and wavy, her face relaxed with no traces of make-up. Derek smiled and scooted over next to her and kissed the top of her head, taking in her sweet scent he always adored.

His mind wandered to last night and how amazing it felt to have Jess like that for the first time like that for six months. Her thin body fit to his arms perfectly like before and he was gentle with her like he always before. It's been like that since the first time they had sex and both of them liked it that way.

Derek quietly and carefully slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and opened the bedside table drawer, pulling out a necklace with a small silver chain and a small diamond hanging from the bottom in the shape of a heart with a silver border around it. Today was her nineteenth birthday. He went around to the side Jess was on the crouched down next to the bed as her eyes fluttered open.

Jess was greeted by the sight of Derek and closed her eyes again as she smiled. "Morning." She said. "Morning." He replied. Jess propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Derek, seeing clearly something was on his mind. "You okay?" she asked. He looked into her blue eyes and shook his head. Then he told her to close her eyes. "Why?" she questioned.

"Just listen to me for once." He replied. Jess chuckled and closed her eyes as he instructed, feeling completely curious of what he was doing.

Derek looked at her face for a minute before taking her hand and opening up her fingers, placing the necklace in her hand before closing her fingers around it. Jess opened her eyes and opened her hand up, seeing the beautiful necklace causing her eyes to widen. "Derek…" she said, examining the diamond heart. "It's beautiful…why did you get me this it had to have cost a fortune."

"You only turn nineteen once." Derek told her. "And it didn't cost me anything that was a necklace my father gave my mother when they first started seeing each other when they were teenagers. My mom gave it to me a few months before the fire, telling me to give it to the first girl I know I've fallen in love with."

Jess looked at him with a good kind of shock in her eyes as she went to open her mouth to speak couldn't find the right words to say. "I love you, Jessica." Derek finally told her. A smile stretched across Jess's face when happy tears swelled up in her eyes as she threw her arms around Derek's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her, moving his arms to her waist and lifting her feet off the ground as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He held her up for a few seconds before placing her back on her feet gently as she pulled her head up and pressed her lips to his. Derek put his hands on the side of her face as hers moved his midsection, pulling herself close to him.

The kiss was passionate and intense at the same time when he moved his hands to her lower back, lifting her up and spinning her around twice. Jess pulled away with a smile on her face. "I love you too, Derek." She told him, looking in his eyes.

_**Short chapter I know, but I wanted to go off script and give Jess and Derek a special moment and yes I pushed Jess's birthday up for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Missing Pulse

In the days following the incident at the motel and the incident with the alpha pack, Jess continued her student teaching at the school, Derek keeping an extra close eye on her since she betrayed Deucalion. He had Isaac and Boyd stay close to her at school and he didn't want her going anywhere else unless he was with her.

Jess appreciated the protectiveness Derek was displaying, she did, but she felt a little suffocated. He drove her to school every morning, had Boyd and Isaac watch her all day, and then Derek picked her up from school and drove her back to the loft for the rest of the night. He also stuck to her side like glue at the loft, obsessing over every unexplainable noise. Jess was appreciative, but it was a lot to handle since she pretty had no personal space left half the time.

It was the late evening and Jess had her legs stretched out as her back sat up against the pillows on her and Derek's bed as she worked on her school work on her laptop with Derek right next to her. She typed her essay as Derek sat next to her alternating looking at the door and window.

Jess looked at Derek in the corner of her eye and then let out a breath, closing her laptop and getting up. She walked over to her bag and put her laptop away in her bag she a noise downstairs. Before she could even stand up, Derek was standing in front of her.

"Derek…" Jess said, sounding agitated. He turned towards her. "I appreciate that you care and you're trying to help, but can you please just give me five seconds of space?"

"Jess if they get to you it could get ugly." Derek reminded her.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I can handle myself?" Jess questioned.

Derek dropped his tensed up shoulders and looked at her, stepping closer to her. He took her hand in his and looked at their together hands. "I just don't wanna lose you too Jess." He told her. Jess looked at him and immediately felt bad. She took his other hand and looked at his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Derek." She assured him. "I'm always gonna be right here." She gave him a smile and then pulled herself closer to him, causing him to half smile. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her into his arms, causing her to wrap her arms around his midsection and she rested her head on his chest, feeling Derek's strong arms around her, feeling the safest she's felt yet.

The following morning Jess awoke early lying on her stomach and found Derek sleeping next to her, but sitting up against the pillows with a book in his lap. She half smiled and quietly got out of bed, going to get ready for school.

After a hot shower, Jess dried and straightened her hair before applying her make-up and putting on a dark purple dress and heels when the intruder alarm went off. She pulled on her shoes and rushed out to the main area and found Derek turning it off and Cora nearby.

Derek looked over at Jess when Cora spoke up. "What does it mean?" she asked Derek. He turned around and Jess looked at the window which had the alpha symbol painted on it. Derek took a few steps closer to the window and stopped. "It means they're coming…" he told her. "Tonight."

Not too long later, Jess arrived at school and took a seat at Ms. Blake's desk, looking at the schedule she had put out for her for the day when Boyd and Isaac came in. "I don't have you until third period." Jess let them know.

"We know." Boyd said. "But Derek wanted us to come and check on you."

"Okay I love you guys, but I think you should worry more about Derek." Jess replied.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"He killed one of their pack members." Jess reminded them. "Packs don't take that lightly, especially since they're an alpha pack. Deucalion is probably more worried about Derek then me and they're coming for him…tonight."

"Well what should we do then?" Boyd asked.

"Go to the nurse, say you're sick, and find a way to protect Derek. Tell him Scott and Cora are still here if I need assistance." Jess ordered.

"Are you sure?" Isaac questioned.

"I'll be fine, now go." Jess replied.

The two betas walked out of the class as the bell rang and students flooded into the classroom. Jess stood up and stood in the front of the room with a smile. "Good morning everyone." She greeted. "I will be subbing for Ms. Blake while she takes over Mr. Harris's chemistry class until he returns. In the meantime, who here has read _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens?"

Back at Derek's loft, Derek was sitting on the spiral staircase thinking about what to do about the alpha pack when the loft door opened and Isaac and Boyd walked in. "Go back to school." He said as they entered.

"Well actually we can't." Isaac informed the alpha, stepping down from the entrance. "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what brain damage?" Derek questioned.

"Well I have migraines and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."

"We're here to protect you." Boyd told Derek as he stepped down the stairs.

"You should be protecting Jess." The alpha reminded them.

"She still has Scott and Cora." Isaac pointed out. "And Boyd here came up with a plan."

Derek looked at Boyd. "Yeah I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up with electrical wires to push a current through us and I was wondering how we could do something like that." Boyd explained. "But on a bigger scale." He added pulling out a roll of wires.

Back in the English classroom, Jess was in the middle of a brief description of Charles Dickens when the fire alarm began to ring out. "Okay everyone outside, we'll pick this up tomorrow." Jess called out over the alarm. She ushered the students out and then heard a tapping noise, distracting her from everything else around her. She froze in her tracks, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise when a strong force knocked her onto the floor.

Jess looked at the doorway and found Kali standing there with her claws out. "How bout' another fight Jess?" she asked challengingly. Jess flashed her red eyes and brought her canines out before getting up and letting out a growl.

Kali got out of the doorway and stepped further into the classroom meeting Jess halfway as she lunged at her, the two colliding on impact. Jess grabbed Kali's jacket and threw her on the ground, then walking over to her. Kali spun her legs around, knocking Jess over and then going over to her and grabbing her by the neck and picking her up. "I see why Deucalion wants you in our pack so bad, but every time I'm around you I have the urge to kill you." Kali sneered. Jess growled and kicked her enemy in the stomach hard, causing Kali to drop her. Jess took advantage of the opportunity, swinging at Kali, but to have her punched blocked. She brought her other fist around and met Kali's jaw, but Kali then threw Jess towards the windows using the grip she still had on Jess's wrist.

Jess got to her feet as Kali approached and swung at her again, meeting the other side of her jaw and then using her other hand to swipe her claws at Kali's side, causing Kali to grow angrier. Kali then swung her claws across Jess's stomach, leaving deep claw marks in her flesh. Jess doubled over from the pain and Kali chuckled before swiping her claws across Jess's back, causing Jess to roar in pain. Kali then kicked Jess in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground completely. Jess looked up at her with her red eyes and made an attempt to get up when Kali swiped her claws across Jess's face, bringing out another roar of pain from Jess.

"Looks like I win again Jess." Kali snickered, looking down at the injured alpha. "And my original plan was to kill you the second I had the chance, but then I remembered I witnessed Ennis die, so Derek can witness you die." Kali then jammed her claws into Jess's side, the pain bringing her out of wolf form and back to human. "You…bitch." Jess breathed out. Kali smiled at her before punching her across the face, knocking her out completely.

Two hours later at Derek's loft, Isaac, Boyd, and Derek stood in formation in front of the entrance, awaiting the pack's entrance which was right on time.

Kali pushed the loft door open, stepping in with her red eyes on display along with her claws. "I gotta be honest Derek." She began. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it…find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them." She continued. "So I thought, what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" The female alpha turned towards the door as Ethan and Aiden walked in front of the doorway holding a bloody and half torn apart Jess who wasn't healing. The twin were holding Jess up by the arms with Aiden's claws against Jess's throat and Ethan's other hand restraining her.

Derek's face dropped at the sight of Jess covered in blood and claw marks looking at him with pain in her eyes. Kali turned back towards Derek. "You and me Derek." She said. "Or they tear her apart…or at least what I left. Whadda ya say? You think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek jerked his head to the side, motioning for Isaac and Boyd to step away which they did. "I'm gonna rip your throat out." Derek threatened. "With my teeth." Kali let out a growl as did Derek before he jumped in and through the air with his claws out to come down on top of Kali.

He and Kali began going at it, their claws swiping at one another, Kali spinning out of the path of Derek's claws when she got a good swipe across his stomach. He stumbled back and Kali jumped up onto the one wooden support beams, jumping off and kicking Derek across the face, Jess standing to the side feeling powerless and filled with pain from her unhealing wounds.

Kali landed on the desk after jumping off of the beam and Derek swung his claws at Kali's legs who avoided them and then kicked Derek down onto the flooded loft floor. The fight escalated more and more, when Isaac rushed over towards jess and the twins. The twins pushed Jess behind them, her stumbling to the floor unable to stand anymore when the water on the floor was electrified. The twins went to help Kali and Isaac rushed over to Jess, dropping to the ground and picking her up in his arms, leaning against the wall with her.

The two watched as Boyd, Kali, and Derek fell into the water from the electrified pool of water when Kali told Ethan and Aiden to take Derek as she grabbed Boyd. The twins grabbed Derek and held his claws out as Kali raised a weak Boyd into the air and brought him down onto Derek's claws, causing him to let out sounds of pain before falling into Derek. Kali walked away, the twins close behind telling Derek and Jess they had until the next full moon to make the smart choice, joining the alpha pack or next time she would kill everyone.

Jess was lying in Isaac's arms, his arms around her waist as the two laid against the wall, watching the scene with Derek and Boyd, Jess's heart breaking at the sight. "No no no no." Derek repeated, putting pressure on the wounds. "It's okay." Boyd let out.

"No it's not, it's not." Derek replied, his voice shaking.

"It is okay Derek." Boyd told him. Derek looked at Boyd with tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"The full moon…" Boyd said. "When I felt it…it was worth it...did you know it was a lunar eclipse?"

Derek just looked at Boyd with tear filled eyes in shock and sadness unable to speak. "That's what it felt like…to go full werewolf." Boyd managed to get out before dropping into the water.

Derek looked at Boyd's body in shock and sadness as Cora and Stiles came in, Cora rushing to Boyd and crying into his chest. Stiles walked over and put a hand on Derek's shoulder seeing that Derek was crying and that he was crying.

Isaac and Jess remained at the doorway, tears running down Jess's cheeks when Lydia came in and stood next to them. Jess turned her head into Isaac's chest, letting the tears stream out.


	12. Reflection

Jessica was standing in the bathroom at Derek's loft with her hands on the sides of the sink with her head down. Boyd was dead. First Erica and now Boyd, both of them killed by Deucalion's little guard dogs. Anger swelled in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to rip that pack apart especially Kali. Jess raised her hand to her stomach where a claw wound was still healing and picked her head up, coming face to face with herself in the mirror, only she didn't see herself. She saw a girl with medium length red hair with colored clothes, no piercings, and tanned skin.

It wasn't her. The girl looking back at Jess in the mirror wasn't her. It was a shell of who she was. When she went to college she changed her personality and appearance to start off a new life, but now who she was once before was gone…and Jess didn't like it.

Jess stormed out of the bathroom and out to the main area where Peter, Cora, and Stiles were standing. She didn't say a word to them, but instead walked right through the room and upstairs where her clothes were. She threw them all into her bag except the few outfits she wore to school for student teaching. But everything else went into the bag… jeans, shirt, jackets, pants, shirts, some shoes…just about everything.

She hurried back downstairs with the bag where the others had their eyes on her, but she didn't so as much turn her head towards them. She walked through the room and to the door, opening it and walking out. "Jess where are you going?!" She heard Stiles call after her, but she just walked out of the building and down to her car.

When she got down to her car, she looked at it. She didn't even have the same car. She put her mustang into storage and bought a red Honda Accord. She walked to her car and unlocked it, throwing the bag of clothes into the back and getting into the driver's seat, buckling her seat belt before speeding down the road and towards the mall.

At the mall, Jess's first stop was the hair salon. She went in and took a seat at one of the chairs within ten minutes.

"What can I do for you today darling?" the blonde haired hair dresser asked.

"Side bangs and color." Jess told her.

"What color?"

"Black."

"Alright then." The hair dresser said as she brushed out Jess's hair.

After an hour of being in the hair salon, Jess had her old hair back, or at least close to what it was. It was black again and she had long side bangs like before, but there was nothing she could do about the overall length right now. She paid the hair dresser and then left to go to the Piercing Pagoda. Since she took the earrings out, the holes closed immediately since her super healing kicked in, but if she left the earrings in, they wouldn't shut.

At the Piercing Pagoda, Jess got her ears repierced which was two cartilage and two lobe pierces on her right ear and then two lobe pierces on her left. She smiled when she saw her reflection, seeing herself again for the first time in a long time.

Once her ears were done, she headed over to Macy's where she went to the clothes and was happy to find they still had her taste. She picked out several pairs of jeans, some dark blue and others black and grey. Then she grabbed some white, black, grey, and dark purple long sleeved shirts and v-necks. Finally she went over to the jackets and found exactly what she was looking for…a black leather jacket. She pulled it off of the rack and smiled at it, adding it to her to be purchased items.

After clothes, Jess went over to shoes and picked out a pair of black boots, some Vans, and a couple pairs of Converse sneakers just like she wore before. By the time she was done with her little outing, she ran a pretty high total on the receipt.

Jess changed out of her light blue skinny jeans and navy long sleeved shirt into a pair of black skinny jeans, white V-neck, her leather jacket, and her black boots in the mall bathroom. When she looked in the body length mirror she looked at herself up and down, nodding once when she saw herself looking back at her.

On the way back to the loft, Jess dropped all her clothes off at the donation center and then stopped by the storage center where she walked to her storage locker, opening up the door and finding her black mustang. "Miss me?" she asked, a half smile forming across her face.

Jess swapped cars out and she drove back to the loft in her black mustang, speeding down the road with her radio blaring a Cartel song and for the first time since she got back to Beacon Hills, she felt like she was home.

Stiles was standing front of the couch as Cora talked to Peter when they looked out the window. "Jess just got back." Peter reported. "Something's different."

"What whadda you mean different?" Stiles asked.

Just then the loft door opened, revealing a completely transformed Jess, only she looked like her old self. "Oh my God…" Stiles said. Peter smiled. "Jess." He said. The alpha looked at him. "Welcome back."

Okay, so right now I am on vacation in a country with no MTV and the episode is unavailable on since I am not in a country that has it available, so I actually have not seen the new episode yet. But I wanted to update for my lovely followers/favoriters so I decided to bring the old Jessica Cadwell back. I have a lot planned for her, but you're gonna have to wait to find out, but all I will say is you will not be expecting any of it


	13. Explanations

Stiles had his eyes glued on Jess as she walked into the loft looking like her old self with the dark colored clothes, the black hair, and pierced ears. "Holy mother of God Jess what happened?" he asked.

"By the looks of it Jessica found her old self again." Peter interjected, looking at Jess up and down. Jess smiled and then saw Derek still back, her smile quickly disappearing. "I was just asking these two," Peter began, looking at Cora and Stiles. "Why some wolves have blue eyes as betas…do you know Jess?"

"I thought it was genetic." Stiles told her.

"Reasonable guess." Jess said. "But no." the alpha looked at Peter. "I never wanted to ask him directly how he came to get his blue eyes, but you know."  
"Yes I do." Peter confirmed.

"Wait how do you know Jess?" Cora asked.

"The same way she knows everything else." Peter answered. "She read it." Jess nodded. "So what's the story Peter?" she asked.

"If you wanna know what changed Derek," Peter said looking at Stiles. "You have to know what changed the color of his eyes."

"He was a teenager back then," Peter began. "But still a kid in my eyes when he met her. She was practicing her cello in the music room while he was out in the hall dribbling a basketball with his friends. Being a practicing musician she got annoyed by the dribbling and noise blocking her concentration and went out to them asking them to stop. Derek told her if she could get the ball from him, he and his friends would go. She tried, but failed when Derek showed off his little dribbling skills with his werewolf power as help and she walked away back to the music room. Derek went after her and apologized before asking for her name. She said if he could play one instrument in the room she would tell him. He walked around and picked up the triangle, dinged it once, and she told him her name…Paige. When Derek volunteered his name, she said she already knew who he was."

"He met a girl?" Jess asked.

"Indeed." Peter confirmed. "One that will change his life forever."

"Okay so if Derek was a sophomore back then how old was he?" Stiles asked Peter. "How old were you? How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter answered.

"Okay that was frustratingly vague….how old are you?" Stiles asked Cora.

"I'm seventeen." Cora told Stiles.

"See that's an answer, that's how we answer people."

"Well seventeen how you'd measure in years." Cora added.

"You know what I'm just gonna drop it." Stiles said. "What happened with Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened?" Peter questioned. "They're teenagers…one minute it's I hate you don't talk to me the next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves in for five minutes. They're favorite dark one was an abandoned distillery outside Beacon Hills."

"Alright hold up." Jess interjected. "How do you know all this? You said they were alone."

"Back then I wasn't just Peter's uncle, I was his best friend. His closest…that's how I know."

"I followed them one night to the distillery and found them making out." Peter continued on with the story. "Paige then asked why Derek liked her. She thought at first Derek only liked her because she hated him and now that he knew she liked him, he'd stop liking her. Then before the pair could get back to making out with one another, Derek's senses picked up some sounds and scents which made him rush out with Paige, saying something happened there and there was blood. As soon as they left, Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis showed up with the packs they had before they killed them to become the alpha pack they are today. Ennis explained to them that the Argent's killed one of his betas, sending an arrow through his throat and then cut him in half. Then Derek's mother showed up and now she was a rare form of werewolf. She could turn herself into an actual wolf. She was the kind of werewolf alpha that others went to for advice in difficult times. Both Talia and Deucalion tried to stop Ennis from putting a vendetta against the Argent, but he did. He carved a vendetta spiral into the metal wall with his claws."

Peter drew a spiral on the window in the condensation on the window, the kind werewolves used as their vendetta spiral.

"Our mark for vendetta." Peter informed Stiles.

"Man you guys really take that whole revenge thing to a whole new level don't you?" Stiles responded.

"It's not just revenge." Cora informed Stiles. "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb."

"Why else do you think I have always been protective of you and Scott in the past?" Jess questioned Stiles.

"Because we're like your pack?" Stiles responded.

"No." Jess replied. "Because you are my pack."  
"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter said, regarding the story.

"Stiles's dad walked into the hospital when Ennis had a male nurse by the shirt. He demanded to see his beta's body, but since he wasn't immediate family and it was a homicide case…it wasn't allowed."

"I don't get it." Cora said. "What does this have to do with Derek?"

Peter turned towards the others. "Everything." He answered. "It's never just a single moment it's a confluence of events. Personally I looked at Ennis's circumstance I saw profound loss. Derek saw something different he saw…opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Stiles questioned. "Opportunity to do what?"

"To always be with her." Peter answered.

With that Jess stood up off the couch, grabbing her jacket as she stood and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Stiles called after her. Jess stopped walking, but didn't turn. "To talk to Derek." She answered before walking out. She knew exactly where he was after hearing that much of the story.

Jess didn't take her car to the location, but instead ran. She ran to the edge of Beacon Hills which took her only a few minutes before she reached where she wanted to go…the distillery from Peter's story.

Derek stood inside the abandoned building, staring at the vendetta spiral Ennis left in the metal so long ago and thought back to that night with Paige…the night she died when a familiar scent caught his attention…Jess's scent. She found him.

Jess walked up behind Derek quietly as he looked at the vendetta spiral on the wall. When she got close enough, she reached her hand out and rested it on his shoulder. "How'd you find me?" Derek asked her, not turning around. "Peter was telling Cora, Stiles, and I about what happened when you were younger…what gave you blue eyes." she told him. "I left before Peter could finish because I don't wanna know the rest unless you want me to."

"I fell for Paige, but I wasn't sure if what we had was real because I was keeping so much from her…I thought if she became like me then I would be sure." Derek explained.

"Is that why you never gave her the necklace?" Jess asked. Derek nodded.

"The bite either turns you…or kills you. The bite didn't sit with Paige. She was slowly dying in my arms…I was trying to take as much pain out of her as possible, but nothing could save her. She asked me to…so I did."

Jess's eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Derek." She said. "When a werewolf takes an innocent person's life, a part of them is darkened." He informed her. "But you probably already know that…" he added finally turning around, coming face to face with Jess…the old Jess.

She gave him a half smile as he pushed his eyebrows together. "Jess?" he questioned. She nodded. Derek looked at her face, seeing her icy blue eyes and then her midnight black hair which went with her wardrobe she now wore again. He was looking at the girl he fell in love with again.

"The reason you didn't freak when I was bit was because then you knew right then." Jess pointed out. "You knew I was right for you." Derek nodded.

"Then why did you end things between us?" Jess questioned. "The night Lydia went missing from the hospital?"

"I was building a pack." Derek explained. "And I didn't know how much you meant to me until I nearly lost you."

Jess took Derek's hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere." She reminded him. "I am staying right here…with you."

He looked her right in the eyes and suddenly remembered all the memories they had together. From the time he saw her for the first time since high school up until the day he gave her the necklace. He knew right there she was all he ever wanted… no needed and couldn't picture his life unless she was with him.

Derek put his arms around Jess and she buried her face in his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling herself closer to him, listening to his steady heart beat she has listened to so many times before.

So he was in love before! That made me think for a bit of how to write this chapter, but I hope you like it. Especially since I am writing it at like two in the morning but please please PLEASE review


	14. Returned

Alright so as I watched the new episode, I am thinking, "Holy crap what am I going to do?!" A lot of things went down and I'm just like…oh boy. But I think this will be one of the best chapters yet since I came up with some good ideas. There will be TWO PARTS THOUGH! Enjoy!

Jess pulled up in front of the school in her black mustang where Scott and Stiles were as well after they all received a frantic call from Lydia. She stepped out of the car as Stiles got out of his jeep and joined him and Scott. "Where is she?" Stiles asked. "Right here." a familiar voice said. Just then Allison and Lydia walked up to the three. "It's the same thing." Lydia stated. "Same thing as the pool…I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here... and you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?!" Stiles questioned.

"Not yet." Lydia replied.

"Lydia you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh no I'm not doing that again." The strawberry blonde informed Stiles. "You find the dead body this time."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles questioned. "You're the one always finding the dead body."

Just then both Jess and Scott picked up the scent of blood and turned their heads before taking a few steps away from the group, their eye glued on what was in their sights.

"Guys…" Scott said. "We found the dead body." Then everyone turned their heads towards the dark skinned woman lying dead on the high school sign with blood everywhere.

The next morning, Jess was sitting on the edge of her and Derek's bed tapping her foot anxiously. She hasn't heard from Derek since they talked at the distillery…and that was five days ago. After the two talked, Derek told her that he needed to figure things out on his own and then he took off into the woods.

"Could you stop tapping your foot?" a familiar voice asked. Jess looked up and saw Cora coming down the stairs. "It's giving me a headache."

Jess stopped tapping her foot. "I'm just worried." She told Cora. "It's been five days and he's still not back."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Cora replied.

"He's on his own out there." Jess reminded her. "And the alphas are too strong for him. They've already nearly killed him three times."

"I was on my own too for nearly seven years and I made it."

"You could have come back when you heard Derek was alive."

"It takes time for word to get around."

"Derek was an alpha for almost four months before you got thrown in that vault."

"What's your deal anyway?" Cora questioned. "From what I was told, you were just some girl who knew a few things on werewolves before you started seeing my brother and got bit."

"I was trying to help a teenager who got bit by your psychotic uncle and got bit trying to protect Derek."

Jess grabbed her jacket and slid it over her dark purple dress before walking towards the door. "And what about the part where you started seeing my brother?" Cora questioned when Jess got to the door. Jess stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "He kissed me." she informed Cora before walking out.

At school the next morning, Jess was sitting at her desk listening to Ms. Blake's lesson on figurative language and creative writing terms, but kept looking at her phone. She knew in the back of her mind Derek was alright since she hasn't got any chest pains that let her know if someone was in trouble, but she was still on edge.

"I think I can get to Ethan." She heard Scott say to Stiles. "And I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"Whadda you wanna do that for?" Stiles asked.

"The druids are emissaries right?" Scott questioned. "So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Okay first of all I can't believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, "What if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas" makes sense and second of all we're gonna have a serious problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden." Stiles informed his best friend. "Ever since they've been back at school they've been together. How are we going to separate them again?"

"Lydia." Jess interjected so Scott could hear her. Scott looked up at her at her desk and then at Stiles who got the same idea as her. The two friends turned around and looked at Lydia. She picked her head up and made a fist. "What now?" she asked them.

After class, Lydia got to Aiden and took him to the locker room while Jess handed back quizzes to the other students. Scott and Stiles walked up and grabbed their papers. "You coming?" Scott asked. "I have to help Ms. Blake set up for the recital during her free period." Jess told them. "If anything happens I'll be there thought alright?" Scott nodded and then he and Stiles took off to find Ethan.

Jess went to the gymnasium and began setting up chairs and music stands with the band members and Ms. Blake. She just put the piano in its place with the help of a few other students. Then she pulled out her phone and checked it, only to see no new messages or calls. Then her chest went up in pain. She put her hand on her chest as eyes went red and claws came out on their own.  
She ran from the gym and down the hall as her ears began to point and her canines grew out. She ran down the hall and towards the locker room where she found Aiden hitting Cora across the head with a weight. She let out a roar and charged at Aiden, pushing him into the lockers and dug her claws into his abdomen, growling at him furiously.

Aiden showed his canines and flashed his red eyes before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Jess's claws came out of Aiden's flesh and she growled at him angrily before head kicking her legs in his lower stomach hard as possible, causing him to drop her. "Aiden stop!" Lydia cried from behind.

Aiden let out a loud growl as Jess stepped back and showed off her sharp canines. Just then, Scott, Stiles, and Ethan burst through the doors as Aiden and Jess charged at one another. Ethan ran over and grabbed Aiden off of Jess as Scott and Stiles grabbed Jess. Both alphas continued growling at one another and Jess tried to get out of the grip she was in. "Jess calm down!" Scott yelled.

"I can't." she growled, looking at him with red eyes.

"Try harder!" Scott exclaimed. Jess looked back at Aiden who still had a death glare on her and began to shift back. In a matter of seconds she was back to looking like her normal self again.

"Hey you can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother angrily.

"They came at me!" Aiden informed his brother, his tone rough and angry.

"You were attacking her!" Jess yelled, going to attack him again, but was restrained by Scott and Stiles.

"She started it." Aiden growled.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan said to his twin. "Kali gave Derek and Jess until the next full moon which means you can't touch him or them!"

A silence fell among everyone as Aiden looked at Lydia, Scott looked at Ethan, Lydia tended to Cora, and Stiles looked at Jess. Then Ethan took his brother from the scene and out of the locker room.

"Hey guys." Lydia said, looking at Cora's bloody head. "I think she's pretty hurt." Jess looked down and pulled herself out of Scott and Stiles's grip and bent down next to Cora. She looked at her head and then took her hand in hers, taking some of the pain out of her.

Jess's veins went black and she kept holding Cora's hand, stuttering in pain. Cora let out a breath of relief as her pain went away and Jess fell back holding her pain. "How much pain did you take out of her?" Scott asked. Jess looked at him. "Nearly all of it." she answered.

Jess helped Cora to her feet and over to the sink where the beta wiped the blood from her head. "You okay?" Scott asked. "She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

Cora looked at them with an annoyed expression and rolled her eyes. "I'll heal." She reminded them. She set the towel down and wobbled back, but the others helped her stand straight again.

"I said I'm fine." Cora said.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles questioned the beta. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd!" Cora informed them angrily. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing." Cora spit back. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around thinking you can stop people from being killed when all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

The others fell silent as Cora walked out. "She's definitely a Hale." Stiles said as the beta left. "I'll make sure she gets home." He added, walking past the others and towards where Cora went.

Scott, Lydia, and Jess walked from the locker room, Lydia heading towards her next class, but Scott stopped Jess. "What the hell happened with you?" he asked. "I've never seen you out of control."

"I got that pain in my chest." Jess explained. "The one where it's telling me someone's in trouble. I started to shift against my will and it's probably because with Boyd being killed and Derek being gone right now I can't stop the shift if someone's in trouble if it means protecting them."

Scott took Jess's hand in his. "No one else is going to die." He told her. "And Derek is going to come back…he always does." Jess looked at Scott with hurt eyes and the two friends wrapped their arms around one another. "Just be safe Scott." She told him. "I will." Scott assured her, pulling away. Then the two separated and went their separate ways.

Jess was walking down the steps to head back to her next class with Ms. Blake as she talked on the phone with Stiles who was driving Cora back to the loft. "If something else happens call me." she told Stiles. "I will." Stiles said. Jess stepped off of the last step and ended the call before picking her head up. In the distance, she saw a dark figure and stopped in her tracks for a moment before catching the person's scent and seeing their face. A breath of relief exhaled from Jess and a smile appeared on her face before she began walking over to the person.

Derek half smiled he walked closer to Jess but stopped as she got closer to him, rushing her last few steps before wrapping her arms around her neck. Derek securely wrapped his arms around Jess's torso, lifting her off her feet and burying his face in her shoulder.

After a few seconds, Derek set her down and pulled his head back, only to lean down and press his lips to hers. Jess placed her hand on the back of his neck and placed another on his shoulder as he kept his arms around her torso, moving his lips with hers until she pulled back.

"You had me so worried." Jess breathed out.

"I know." Derek said. "But I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Jess smiled and put her head against his when Derek took in her scent, recognizing a familiar and hated one. "Did Aiden come after you?" he asked her. Jess looked at his eyes. "Cora went after him, Aiden had her down, I got there before anything else could happen." She informed him.

"Is Cora alright? Are you alright?" Derek replied worriedly. "Cora's fine, Stiles is driving her home now." Jess assured him.

"And you?"

"I'm fine." Derek kissed Jess again, more passionately and with a little more intensity when the bell rang. Jess pulled back again. "I hate that bell." She said.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Derek asked. Jess smiled and was about to say yes when she remembered her classes and the recital set-up. "I can't." she answered. "I have three more classes and then have to help set up for the recital…"

Derek put his head against hers and looked into her blue eyes as he felt her arm around his neck pull his a bit closer. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again. Jess smiled in the kiss as she moved his lips with his before taking her hand off of his shoulder and neck. Derek took her hand in his as she stepped back and smiled. She stepped away, not releasing her hand from Derek until she was too far to hold it anymore and then turned around to walk to her class.

"Jess," Derek said. She turned around. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you, too." She responded, turning around with a mile wide smile on her face.


	15. Shifted

Jess was sitting in her classroom as Ms. Blake taught the lesson with a smile still on her face from her encounter with Derek. All she wanted to do was go back with him, but she couldn't because she had to stay at the school. As Ms. Blake moved forwards with the lesson, a loud blood curdling scream caught everyone's attention and Jess was out of her seat and rushing down the hall before anyone even flinched.

Lydia stood in front of the chalkboard in terror when Jess rushed in. "Lydia?!" the student teacher said worriedly rushing over. "What happened?" she asked. Lydia's eyes remained glued to the board, causing Jess to look where the terrified teen was looking. Jess saw the drawing on the board and recognized it immediately. "Fivefold knot…" she said to herself as Ms. Blake and other students rushed in.

Jess stepped to the side to answer a few questions as Ms. Blake talked to Lydia and other non-police officers questioned other teachers when Scott and Ethan showed up. She excused herself from the officer and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"All they know is Mr. Westover didn't show up for class." Jess explained. Before she continued a loud yell caught everyone's attention. "I'M SOMETHING!"" Lydia shrieked, looking over at Scott and Ethan. "A deputy and a teacher?" Ethan questioned. "What's the pattern?"

"I don't know." Scott said.

Scott, Ethan, and Jess left the room, but Scott pulled Jess aside. "I talked to Ms. Morrel." He said. "She said Deucalion wants me because I'm becoming a true alpha, but Deucalion seems to want me more than you and Derek even though you're a true alpha."

"Not necessarily." Jess said.

"Whadda you mean? Scott questioned.

"Before I became an alpha, I was a strong beta. All that means is I was stronger than regular betas." She explained. "But it also means I'd be able to advance to an alpha quicker than you…Scott he wants you because you started at the very bottom and you are rising to be the deadliest of all werewolf types. True alphas are the strongest."

Just then Ms. Blake walked out and motioned for Jess to come with her. "I have to go meet me at the recital." She said before walking off.

Later that evening, Jess walked into the auditorium where she found Scott and Lydia talking. She approached them right away. "You tell me with enough time and I will do something about it, I swear to God." She heard Scott say as she approached them.

Jess stood with Lydia in the back of the auditorium looking around for Ms. Blake when she saw Lydia look at her phone. "It better be." She heard her say to herself before walking off.

Stiles came into the auditorium shortly later and joined Scott and Jess in the back. "How's Cora?" Scott asked. "I think Derek is with her now." Stiles told him. Before Jess could say something, her chest flared up in pain. "Ah…" she sounded.

"What is it?" Scott asked. Jess looked at him and then at Stiles before realizing Lydia left. "Lydia." Was all Jess needed to say before the three ran from the auditorium and outside.

"Lydia!" the three called out. Jess flashed her red eyes and scanned the area as Scott did the same with his werewolf vision, only to see no sign of her. "Anything?" Stiles asked. The wolves shook their heads and continued looking.

"She's not answering texts." Stiles informed them. "What do we do?"

Just then a loud, blood curdling, hair raising scream was released in the distance, causing Scott and Jess to cover their ears from the noise. "Guys?" Stiles asked as they dropped to their knees. "What's wrong?"

Jess brought her head up and was able to figure out where the scream came from. Not only where it came from but who and what it was. "Oh my God…" she said after the scream disappeared. "I know what she is."

"Scott we need to go NOW!" she yelled, grabbing the beta and running towards the direction of the scream.

The two reached the building and burst through the doors and reached the classroom just as Ms. Blake threw a knife into Sheriff Stillinski's shoulder. Jess let out a loud, dominant growl going full wolf as did Scott. Sheriff Stillinski looked at the werewolves in slight disbelief for and shock, seeing all the werewolf features. They looked at him for a moment before Scott took off towards Ms. Blake.

"Scott!" Jess yelled as he jumped off a desk and landed in front of Ms. Blake. He swung his claws at her, but she backed out of the way, grabbing his arm and then pushing him hard in the chest with a flat hand sending him back into the stacked chairs and desks. Jess let out a loud, alpha roar and leaped over the desks, landing in front of the teacher. "You." She growled. "Surprised?" the teacher asked. Jess went to punch Ms. Blake, but the teacher caught her fist and began squeezing it, resulting in the sound of bone crunching. Jess growled and used her other hand to push Ms. Blake back. She stepped towards the teacher when she pulled out a second knife and threw it into Jess's chest.

She let out a roar of pain and fell to her knees when Ms. Blake came over and grabbed her by the neck, picking her up off the ground. "Alphas may be strong." The teacher said, her grip tightening on Jess's neck cutting off her air supply. "But Darachs are stronger." Using her other hand, Ms. Blake grabbed the handle of the knife and twisted it. "And the thing about Darachs is they are very, very powerful." Ms. Blake added, pulling the knife from Jess and throwing it to the side before putting a hand on the side of Jess's face and flashed her colorless eyes and letting out a high pitched screech.

Pain arose throughout Jess's entire body when her red eyes flashed brighter than ever before melting back into a shade of golden-yellow. Ms. Blake threw Jess to where Scott was lying and coughing up blood. Her body hit the ground hard and she got knocked out.

"Jess…" Scott coughed as Sheriff Stillinski pointed a gun at Ms. Blake and a banging began sounding in the door. "Jess," Scott repeated, tapping the side of her face. Her eyes opened, revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Holy…" Scott said in shock. Then he looked up and saw Ms. Blake kissing Sheriff Stillinski but the morphed into a pale skinned creature with a scarred face and colorless eyes with scars on its face.

The creature let out a screech and then grabbed Sheriff Stillinski before jumping out the window with him. Scott helped Jess up as Stiles rushed in and looked at the shattered window. "Dad?" he stuttered, refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall. He looked at Scott and Jess before returning his glance at the window.

Told you that you would not be expecting anything that happens! The Darach took Jess's alphaness and made her turn back into a beta! Also expect a lot more Jess interaction with the other characters…especially Peter. See ya next week!


	16. True Colors

Scott rushed out of the school with Stiles right next to him and a weak Jess using his shoulder for support for walking. "How is that even possible?" Scott questioned, tightening his hold around her waist. "I…I don't know…" Jess whimpered. "I didn't even know it was possible for an alpha to be forcefully turned back into a beta." Right after saying this, Jess's legs went and she collapsed onto the ground. "We have to get her to Deaton." Stiles said as Scott picked her up.

The two friends sped towards the animal clinic where Scott burst through the front door with a still unconscious Jess. "Deaton!" Scott yelled. The dark skinned veterinarian rushed out from the back and found Scott holding Jess in his arms with Stiles next to him. "What happened to her?" Deaton asked. "The Darach turned back into a beta." Scott informed his boss.

"Bring her back here." Deaton responded, turning back towards the examination room.

In the back room, Scott laid Jess down on the examination table as she began to shake. "What's happening to her?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"All her alpha strength and abilities are being turned back into beta quality, making all her nerves, tissues, and muscles realign and shift." Deaton explained, pulling something out of the one drawer… a syringe with a large needle. "What the hell do you use that for a fricken bear?" Stiles questioned.

"No, but I have to be able to break through all the muscle and tissue which will be harder now with all of that shifting." Deaton replied, walking over to Jess and pulling her jacket off of her. "This is gonna hurt." He warned the werewolf. He then jammed the needle into her upper arm. Jess's eye immediately snapped open, revealing her brightly glowing yellow eyes as she arched her back and let out a roar of pain. Scott and Stiles scurried next to her and held her down once they saw her fangs beginning to extend.

After injecting the shot, Deaton took the needle out of Jess's arm and she fell flat onto the table unconscious and breathing heavily. Scott and Stiles backed up and looked at her when she moved her fingers a little. "Jess?" Stiles asked. Then her eyes snapped open, a pair of glowing yellow eyes in place of her blue ones.

Back at the loft, Derek just got back from the hospital to grab a few of Cora's things when the loft door opened downstairs. Putting the clothing bag on the bed, he rushed down the steps where Scott and Stiles just entered with Jess who looked really pale and her scent was off.

"Jess?" Derek questioned, stepping off the last step and running over to her. She met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck. He secured his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his chest as he put his in her shoulder, taking in her scent. "What happened?" He asked. Jess pulled away.

"It's the teacher, Jennifer she's the Darach." Jess informed him. "I fought her in the school and she turned me back into a beta."

Derek looked at Jess's face and shook his head. "That's impossible…" he stated. She shook her head and flashed her yellow eyes. "Deaton said I'm going to be weak for a while since my body's readjusting, but Derek I'm not an alpha anymore…" Jess told him. He pulled her into his arms again when Scott spoke up. "Jennifer has Stiles's dad and tried killing Lydia." He told Derek.

Just then someone entered the building downstairs. "Speak of the devil." Derek said as Jess pulled away partially, her arms still around his neck and his still around her waist. "You three hide in the other room, I'll deal with her." Scott and Stiles rushed into the back and Jess went to pull away from Derek, but he held onto her. He kissed her forehead and then looked at her now blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." She assured him before pressing her lips to his for a moment and then rushed to the backroom.

A minute later, the loft door opened and in walked Jennifer. "Derek!" she called out. "Derek!" He came walking out of the shadows and Jennifer rushed over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to go to…" the teacher explained. "Something happened and Scott, Stiles, and Jess are going to tell you things, things you can't believe."

"What is it?" Derek questioned, remaining calm.

"You just can't believe them."

"I shouldn't believe my own girlfriend?" Jess smiled upon hearing this being it was the first time he officially mentioned her as his girlfriend.

"I know you want to but you can't." Jennifer told him. "Not on this." She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Please promise me you won't believe them…" the teacher begged, looking into his olive green eyes. "I promise…" Derek lied. Jennifer smiled and slid her hands around his neck, pulling herself closer to him until their faces were closer than ever. Before Derek could pull away, she pressed her lips to his.

Jess watched as Jennifer kissed Derek who pulled back after two seconds of it happening. Filled with anger, Jess's eyes went yellow again and her claws came out. "Jess don't!" Scott said in a whisper, but there was no way he was going to stop her.

Derek was about to say something to Jennifer when a pair of yellow eyes came out from the shadows. He half smiled as Jess emerged with her claws extended, her eyes glowing, and her teeth pointed. She let out a low growl to catch Jennifer's attention, causing her to turn around. "You can turn me back into a beta from being an alpha," Jess began in a low, mean voice. "Hell you can take being a werewolf away from me, but GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND."

Jennifer instantly let go of Derek and turned to face the angry beta as Scott and Stiles came out into the open. Stiles rested a hand on Jess's shoulder to calm her down and it worked, her werewolf features going away within seconds.

"So they told you it was me?" Jennifer questioned. "That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected her.

"Oh that's right…committing human sacrifices. What cutting their throats? Yeah I'd probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day…that makes perfect sense."

Jess clenched her fists together as Stiles asked her where his dad was, tears in his eyes. "How should I know?" Jennifer questioned. Jess saw the tears escape Stiles's eyes and she took his hands in hers, trying to comfort him.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" Derek asked Jennifer.

"No." Jennifer said.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer questioned as the thunder got worse outside where a storm was brewing. "I don't know anything about that!"

"Then what do you know?" Derek asked.

"I know that these three for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story… one they can't prove by the way." Jennifer told Derek, facing the three as lightning flashed. Jess held up a small glass bottle. "What if we can?" she questioned with a smirk.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, looking at the bottle.

"Deaton told us it's a poison and a cure which means it you can use it…and it can be used against you." Jess explained walking towards Jennifer, releasing Stiles hand and unscrewing the cap on the bottle.

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer questioned stepping away from Derek.

Jess then took a final step and threw the contents of the bottle Jennifer, causing her to wave her arms around trying to fan the mistletoe away. The other four watched in shock as a creature with pale skin, large eyes, and four long scars across her face replaced Jennifer's.

Once the mistletoe faded away, Jennifer gasped for air and looked at the others before attempting to run off, only to be stopped by Derek grabbing her by the neck and pulling her back. "Derek wait! Wait!" Jennifer begged. "You need me!"

"What are you?" the alpha demanded.

"The only person who can save your sister." Jennifer replied. "Call Peter!" Call him!"

Derek talked to Peter on the phone as Jess, Scott, and Stiles stood to the side and kept his grip on Jennifer's neck and tightened it after hanging up the phone. "Derek what are you doing?" Scott questioned as Jennifer gasped for air.

"Her life is in my hands!" Jennifer gasped before Derek lifted her off of her feet by her neck, making it unable for her to breathe.

"Derek stop!" Stiles begged.

"Stillinski, you'll never find him!" Jennifer said.

Derek held his grip on Jennifer until Jess stepped in. "Derek!" She half yelled. He dropped her to the ground and she gasped for air before picking her head up. "That's right you need me…" Jennifer said as lightening flashed. "All of you."


	17. High Tensions

The group left the loft with Jennifer to go to the hospital with Derek, Jennifer, and Jess in Derek's car and Stiles and Scott in Stiles'.

Jess sat in the passenger seat with Derek driving and Jennifer in the back. Derek drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Jess's, their fingers intertwined. "You should know I'm not doing this because I have to." Jennifer said. "I want to…I could still run, you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me but I don't want your sister to die…I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Jess snapped.

"Derek needs to know the whole story…he needs to know how connected we really are." Jennifer replied.

"Stop talking." Jess growled.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed Derek, but-"

"Another syllable and I will rip your throat out…with my teeth." Jess quoted, causing Derek to smirk.

At the hospital, everyone got out of their cars, Stiles armed with a bat for protection and Derek holding onto Jennifer by the arm and refusing to let go of Jess's hand. By the time they were inside, they were soaked from the downpour happening outside and they rushed past the desk to where Cora was.

"Scott!" A familiar voice yelled. "Scott!" Everyone stopped as Melissa McCall rushed over to her son. "What are you doing here the hospital's evacuating?"

"We're here for Cora." Scott explained.

"All of you?" Melissa questioned. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

Just then, Jess felt really light headed and leaned against Derek for support. He turned towards her and looked down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, releasing his hand from hers and placing it on her face.

"Just light headed…" Jess told him, standing up straight. Derek laced his fingers in hers again and looked at her worriedly before he and the others walked down to the elevator.

In the elevator, Jess stood next to Derek, their hands still intertwined as he kept his hold on Jennifer. "You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek I'm going to help." The teacher said before looking at Scott and Stiles who had death stares on her. Then she looked at the elevator door and saw Jess flashing her yellow eyes at her in the reflection.

After they got to the floor Cora was on, they walked down the hall to her room where they only found a black liquid on the floor, but no Cora or Peter. "Derek…" Scott said looking at the ground. The alpha looked at the floor at the trail of black liquid leading to the set of double doors where Peter was suddenly thrown into from the other side and slid to the feet of the group. He let out a groan of pain before opening his eyes. "We gotta problem." He informed Derek before picking his head up and looking at where he was thrown from. "Big problem." The other five looked ahead and saw the Ethan/Aiden mega alpha as it let out a loud growl.

Derek went full wolf and charged at the mega alpha and pushed it back a few steps only to be elbowed in the back. He punched the alpha's stomach and then went for a face punch, only to be hit in the face and thrown into the wall. Jess saw this and went full wolf before charging at the mega wolf, jumping off the wall and locking her legs around it, digging her claws into her shoulders. Ethan/Aiden flipped her off of them and she landed on her feet, letting out a loud growl. She lunged at them again, but they caught her by the shirt and threw her into the wall. She went to pick herself up, but the Ethan/Aiden alpha picked her up by the back and slammed her into the floor twice before throwing her into the opposite wall.

Jess fell next to Derek who looked up at her and saw her closed eyes. He reached up and touched her leg as Scott went after Ethan/Aiden. "Jess…" Derek said. He crawled up next to her and pushed the hair out of her face. "Jess!" Just then her eyes snapped open as the elevator doors closed with Ms. Blake behind them, causing Ethan/Aiden to drop Scott and rush after her.

Derek helped Jess up as Peter picked Cora up and rushed off with Stiles and Scott. The alpha made sure Jess went first, but saw her struggling to keep her balance. He rushed up behind her and scooped her off her feet, rushing towards the others.

Upon entering the morgue, Derek set Jess down on her feet telling the others not to stop, but what does Stiles do? Stop. He went to the side of the door and waited for the mega alpha to come in and when it did, he busted his bat over its head, sending it into hundreds of piece.

Stiles walked around the table as Scott brought down one of the light panels on top of the conjoined twins just.

The group rushed into another room in the hospital where Peter laid Cora down on a table and Derek looked out the window on the door. "Where's the big guy?" Peter asked, looking at Cora.

"He's close." Derek answered as Jess rushed over next to Peter to look at her condition.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shook his head. "What does that mean like she's gone?" Stiles asked. "Scott are you kidding me?!"

"Be quiet!" Derek hissed.

"Me be quiet?" Stiles snapped. "You telling me what to do now when your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend- the second one you've dated by the way-has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Guys!" Jess interjected. "I know tensions are pretty fricken high on the scale right now, but Cora is dying."

Scott walked over. "Is she really dying?" he asked Peter. "She's definitely not getting better." The former alpha said.

"There has to be something we can do to help her." Scott said. "Jess?"

She looked down at Cora who was sweating and slightly shaking. Just then the doors opened and Jennifer walked in. "You can't," she said. "Only I can…I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stillinski is. But there are a pack of alphas in this hospital that want me dead so I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe… only then."

Before anyone could respond, Derek threw down a tray containing medical supplies and tried to go after Ms. Blake, by Jess restrained him. "Derek wait!" She said sternly, holding her hands on his shoulders. "She was trying to get out!" he yelled.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me for that!" Jennifer yelled.

"If you wanna show you're one of the good guys then heal her!" Stiles interjected.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter said. "Let's torture her."

"You know what? Works for me." Jess agreed, taking her hands off of Derek and walking towards Jennifer, only to have Scott grab her arm.

"Um, can I have your attention please?" a familiar voice said over the loudspeaker. "Mr. Deucalion, excuse me…just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes."

A short silence fell before Jennifer spoke up. "He's not gonna hurt her."

"Shut up!" Derek snapped.

"He won't!" Jennifer said. "Scott, Jess you know why…tell them it's true."

Derek looked at the two. "What does she mean?" he asked. Jess looked at Scott who met her eyes, feeling completely thoughtless not knowing what to say.

"You and Jess weren't the only ones he wanted in his pack." Jennifer told Derek. "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"A true alpha." Peter finished.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to lie or steal his power from another." Peter explained looking at Derek. "One that can rise by the force of his own will."

A silence fell once again with everyone looking at Scott. "Our little Scott." Peter teased. Scott looked at Derek. "It doesn't matter." He said. "we still need to get her out of here."

"Scott your mom!" Stiles reminded him.

"My mom said there is one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the basement, get on the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna just lets us walk out." Jess said.

"I'll hold them off." Jess volunteered.

"No you aren't." Derek denied.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Jess replied.

"Jess you are barely walking straight and you want to fight them off?"

"I'll be fine." Jess assured Derek.

"Then I'll go with you." Derek said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Jennifer interjected. Jess turned towards her. "That's it, I'm gonna kill her." The werewolf said, her eyes going yellow as she took a step towards the teacher. Derek grabbed her arm. "Jessica don't." he said.

"I'll go with her." Peter volunteered. "I never got the chance to get to know my beta anyhow, but I prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"I'll go, too." Scott said.

"Advantage like what? A weapon?" Stiles asked

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter replied.

Everyone but Jennifer began rummaging around through the cabinets and drawers trying to find a weapon when Scott pulled out an epinephrine shot. "That's only gonna make them stronger." Derek said. Peter looked up. "How strong?" he questioned.

Once Jess jammed the needle into Peter's heart, they let it spread for a second before they went out. As it spread, Derek pulled Jess to the side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Derek I'll be fine." Jess assured him.

Derek pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "If anything happens you yell, you scream, you do anything and I will be there I promise." He said, pulling away. Jess nodded and he pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers.

After a few seconds, Peter cleared his throat and Jess pulled away from Derek. "You ready Jess?" Peter asked. She flashed her eyes yellow. "Absolutely." She said. Peter smirked and walked out the doors and Jess walked after him, not letting go of Derek's hand until she was too far to hold it anymore and then walked out with Peter.

"Alright boys," Peter said. "Let's rumble."

Jess and Peter let out powerful roars before charging at the twins. Peter went first, only to be thrown into a wall and Jess went after, jumping and kicking the alpha across the face. Jess landed on her hands and feet, her back straight. Scott got a running start and then leaped off of Jess's back and into the alpha, only to be thrown against the wall. Jess stood up and got into a fist fight with the alpha as Derek and Stiles got out with Cora and Ms. Blake. Once the three betas saw them get out, they ran down the hall and to find somewhere to hide.

As they ran, Peter collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. "That shot didn't last long…" he said. as Jess put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. She rushed down the hall with him and Scott until they found a laundry room. Jess kicked the door opened and got Peter and Scott in before entering.

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off." Peter said, leaning against a shelf.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott questioned as he guarded the door.

"Personally I think if we keep letting them kick the living crap out of us they'll tire and give up." Peter said. Just then Scott noticed a laundry chute in the side of the wall.

Sorry guys, this is a complex episode! Part three will be up later today


	18. Hopeless

Peter went down the shaft fist and then Scott was about to go down to when there were footsteps in the hallway. "Scott go!" Jess whispered loudly. Scott went down the chute just as someone kicked the door open…the merged twins. Jess let out a growl as it approached and then swiped her claws across its chest only to be hit across the head with the twin's powerful hand. She dropped to the floor completely dizzy and lightheaded right as the mega alpha kicked her again in the head knocking her unconscious completely.

Down in the basement, Stiles helped Peter into the ambulance while he asked where Derek, Jennifer, and Jess were. "I have to go back for them, the twins got Jess in the laundry room and I still have to get my mom." Scott informed him.

"What do you mean the twins got Jess?" Stiles questioned.

"They kicked in the door before Jess could follow me down the laundry chute." Scott explained.

"Does Derek know?"

Scott shook his head. "Well Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins thirty seconds ago with no Jess in sight."

"Stay here." Was all Scott said before taking off.

Back in the laundry room, Jess began to wake up with a throbbing pain in her head. She opened her eyes and brought her hand to her head where a stream of blood was coming down. "Son a bitch…" she said standing up. She leaned against the wall for support as she walked out and found herself in an empty hallway.

She stumbled down the hall when she pulled her phone out to see three missed calls from Derek and five texts. The texts read:

_Are you still with Peter and Scott?_

_ Are you there?_

_ Call me!_

_ JESS WHERE ARE YOU?_

_ JESS!_

She hit the call back button and it rang once before Derek answered. "Jess where the hell have you been?!"Derek demanded.

"I got into a fight with the twins and got knocked out." Jess explained.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine but what is going on?"

"Get to the basement me and Jennifer are going to get out there."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Jess?" Derek said before she could hang up. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She responded taking off towards the staircase.

She ran down the stairs and towards the basement when a loud screech caught her attention. Upon hearing this she sprinted towards the elevator right after throwing the staircase door open. She ran down the hall and to the elevator as Scott and Stiles ran down the hallway the other direction. Then she saw Derek lying on the elevator floor with his eyes closed.

Jess ran over to Derek and got on her knees to check for a heartbeat. She rested her ear to her chest and heard the thump thump she was hoping for. As she stood up she put Derek's arm across her shoulders, lifted him up, and threw him over her shoulders before running out of the hospital.

Short Chapter but part three is done!


	19. Anger

Jess rushed out of the hospital with an unconscious Derek over her shoulders with tears building up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She laid him on the ground next to his car as Stiles ran out to her. She looked up and saw him still alive and smiled. "Stiles…" she breathed out. "Jess…" he replied rushing over. Jess stood up and the teenage boy wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds until she pulled back. "Derek won't wake up…" she said looking at him and then down at Derek. The two crouched down next to Derek and Stiles tried slapping him across the face repeatedly before Jess grabbed his arm. Stiles pulled his arms to his side as Jess extended her claws and raised them to Derek. She brought her claws down and as she did, Derek snapped his eyes open and grabbed her arm.

Jess smiled for a second in relief and helped Derek to his feet. "Where's Jennifer?" Stiles asked. "She got away..." Derek answered when police sirens in the distance caught his and Jess's attention. "Look Scott went with Deucalion and Isaac and Peter have Cora with them now. And Jennifer took Melissa" Stiles informed the werewolves. "I'll hold off the police you two need to leave now." Derek grabbed Jess's' hand and went to walk to the car, but she didn't move. "Jess we have to go." He snapped. "Go to Cora, I have to go somewhere else." she informed Derek.

"Where?" he questioned.

Jess walked into Derek's frame and pressed her lips to his which turned into a very emotional kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds and opened her eyes, revealing her yellow beta eyes. "I'll be back at the loft soon." She said backing up and taking off the other direction. Derek called after her as she ran off and as the sirens got closer. "Derek you need to go NOW." Stiles barked. Derek looked at the teenagers with hurt in his eyes before getting into his car and driving to where Peter and Isaac were with Cora.

At the animal clinic, Allen Deaton was hanging up x-rays when he heard the front door whip open and the bell ring. Curious, he walked towards the door where he saw Jess standing. "Jessica?" he questioned. "I need to talk to you…" the werewolf half begged as tears entered her eyes again. Deaton broke the mountain ash seal and allowed Jess to enter before resealing it.

In the back room, Deaton sat with Jess at the table as she held a vacant look on her face. "Deaton she took Melissa…" she said with sadness. "And Stiles's dad...I can't let those boys lose their parents, not like me."

Deaton looked at Jess with sadness as tears refilled her eyes at the thought of her parents. "I watched both my parents die in front of me and Scott and Stiles don't deserve to have theirs die, too." She continued. "Not after everything we've been through."

"Why did you agree to help Scott when he told you about what he was?" Deaton asked. "According to him you were very willing to step into the world of the supernatural."

"When Scott asked me for help last year, I saw how scared and desperate he was. He was like a lost puppy almost. Scott needed me and it was a nice feeling…the feeling of being needed. Now he doesn't need me as much as he did before, but I need him."

"Then why did you leave?" Deaton questioned.

"I was sad," Jess answered "…depressed, broken…scared. I thought if I put it all behind me, it would go away…like all it was was some kind of bad dream. But everyday it got harder…I didn't know until after I left that I needed Scott…and Stiles and Isaac…and Derek…"

"Derek needs you more than you think, especially now." Deaton replied. Jess looked up at him. "Why are you here Jess?" he asked.

"Because I need your help," she answered. "I don't know what to do anymore normally I've always had something in my mind or Stiles did somehow, but for the first time almost…I don't know what to do."

Deaton walked over to Jess's side. "Right now go be with Derek. He needs you now more than he ever has in the past. I'll think of something and you come here first thing in the morning." Jess looked up at him and nodded. "Now go." Deaton said.

Back at the loft Derek was sitting next to his dying sister as Peter sat on the staircase. "Where could she have gone?" Derek asked indirectly.

"She's fine Derek," Peter assured him. "It's Jess we're talking about."

"And she literally got the alpha power sucked out of her by that bitch…" Derek reminded him. "You saw her in the hospital, she was a mess."

"But you should have seen her against those alphas…" Peter said with a chuckle. "I mean she was magnificent."

Just then the loft door opened and the topic of conversation walked in. Derek turned and let a breath of relief escape his mouth. He stood up as Jess walked over to him and slipped his arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much…"

Derek pulled back a little to look at her and saw two tears falling down from her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." He whispered back against the skin on her forehead. "I always will."

The couple remained in each other's arms for a few seconds before they finally separated. Derek looked down at the diamond heart necklace hanging around her neck as she walked over to Cora's bed and allowed a half smile to appear on his face.

"Is she any better?" Jess asked. Derek shook his head as he sat down next to his sister. "She's getting worse…" he told her as she began shaking slightly. Jess took Cora's hand in hers and took the pain out of her. She allowed the black liquid to seep through her veins and let out a shaky breath until Cora felt almost no more pain. Jess finally pulled her hand away and let out a few deep breaths when she saw tears swelling up in Derek's eyes. A pain in her chest literally made her feel like her heart was breaking.

"Jess," Peter said calmly. The girl looked over at him and saw Isaac coming down the stairs. Peter jerked his head to tell her to come over to him. She stood up and walked over to the stairs as Isaac approached Derek. "What?" Jess asked Peter. "I think Isaac needs to talk to Derek right now." Her explained as he met her eyes and then moved his glance to Isaac and Derek.

"She's dying isn't she?" Isaac questioned.

"I don't know…" Derek answered immediately.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know…"

"Wanna figure something out?" Isaac asked. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out trying to stop people from being killed, you were to wrapped up in the return of your precious girlfriend! Do you get how many people Jennifer has killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora's dying and you are doing NOTHING!" he yelled in anger. Jess looked over at Peter who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why'd you do this to us Derek?" Isaac questioned. "Is it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" He was now right next to Derek and Jess looked over at him. "Maybe…" Derek admitted. Jess's heart was literally shattered at how broken Derek really was inside.

Isaac stood up and walked towards the door. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave." Derek informed his beta. "I'll help the others as soon as I figure out a way to help her."

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Isaac screamed. "The full moon's coming and the sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm gonna try to help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." Isaac slammed the loft door and Jess walked away from Peter and towards the door. "Where are you going?" Peter asked causing Derek to turn his head. "To talk to him." Jess answered as she opened the door and walked out.

"Isaac!" Jess called as walked out the front door of the building. "Isaac!"

"I'm not apologizing to him, he needed to hear it!" he replied as he continued walking. "Isaac stop!" Jess yelled. He continued walking. "ISAAC!" Jess yelled loudly causing him to stop in his tracks and turn. "I know you're angry and upset, but you need to listen to me."

"Listen to what?" Isaac questioned. "Cora is dying, Jennifer is gone, Scott is with Deucalion, and Melissa and Stiles's father are going to die if we don't find them!" Jess remained quiet when Isaac stepped closer to her. "What are you going to do Jess?" he asked. "You've always had a plan, but what about now? Huh? Are you gonna go with the alphas again? Because that worked out so well last time! Or are you just going to disappear again for four months because while you were focusing on Derek the actual killer was someone you saw every DAMN DAY SINCE YOU GOT HERE!"

"ISAAC!" Jess almost screamed. "I went with those alphas in an attempt to protect everyone and I left the pack once I saw they were on the verge of killing all of you! And I am sorry I left, but I came back the second I heard people were in danger again! I could have stayed away and stayed out of all of this but I chose to come back and help!" Isaac remained silent and looked at Jess in a less angry expression. "And I am so incredibly sorry I was unaware the teacher I was working with from seven to three on weekdays was a mass murdering psychopath but I am doing my best to help here!" Jess yelled.

"So do something!" Isaac replied.

"I did." Jess informed him. "I went to the one person who may be able to help us the most."

"Who?"

"Deaton." Jess answered. "I talked with him after I left the hospital and I am going back first thing in the morning."

Isaac remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "Go help the Argents, make sure Stiles is alright and I will call you once Deaton and I come up with something." Jess replied walking back into the building.

Isaac sounds very…obedient...to Jess doesn't he? Hmm? Please Review!


	20. Losing Time

Jess got back into the loft and was instantly approached by Peter who took her by the arm and pulled her into the other room. "What?" she questioned as Peter turned her towards him. "I need to tell you something…" he began.

"What is it?"

"Jennifer took the alpha from you, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she literally sucked it out of me…" Jess huffed.

"She may have done that, but you could still become an alpha again."

This caught Jess's attention. "How?" she wondered. "Right now she is holding that power. And that power belongs to you. If she dies then that power might come back to you." Peter explained.

"Might?"

"There's always the slim chance the power will die _with_ her."

For the rest of the night Jess stayed up with Derek as he sat by Cora's bed side refusing to leave her side other than to change his clothes. She helped take Cora's pain away since Derek couldn't do it all on his own or it could kill him.

As it got later and morning was on its way Jess changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of black and white converse on her feet. She sat next to Derek and laced her fingers in his. The last thing she wanted to do was leave his side, but they needed a plan to find Melissa and Sheriff Stillinski.

The sun began to peak over the horizon and Jess let out a breath. "I'm going to see Deaton…" she told Derek calmly. "He may have figured out a way to Scott's mom and Stiles's dad." Derek squeezed her hand a little, not wanting her to leave. "Derek I can't let them lose their parents like I did. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She informed him.

Derek turned his head to look at her with pain filling his eyes. Jess leaned in and pressed her lips to his causing him to raise a hand to the side of face not wanting to let go. After a few seconds Jess pulled back. "I love you…" she whispered. "I love you, too." he replied. "Just please some back soon."

"I will." She promised before standing up and walking over to Peter. "Please just keep an eye on him for me." she almost begged him. He nodded once and then Jess left the loft, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I could see the love you and Paige shared pretty clearly back then," Peter said. "But the love that you have with Jess is stronger than any kind I have ever seen."

"She's important to me." Derek replied. "I loved her the second she showed up at the house after she found out about Scott…"

Just then Cora began breathing shallowly and shaking a little. Derek took her arm and drew the pain out of her causing him to have shaky breathing and feel her pain. "Careful…" Peter warned. Derek pulled away and let out a few breaths. "Don't worry…" he said. "I know going too far could kill me."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter replied.

At the animal clinic, Jess and Deaton were looking at a map of the Beacon Hills currents. "I don't think the currents are going to help us on this one Deaton…" Jess said. "I think Jennifer is planning something bigger than what she already has. She's on her last batch of sacrifices and that could mean she is planning something bigger than before."

"You may be right," Deaton agreed folding up the map when Jess's phone began buzzing. She pulled it out of her back pocket and saw a text from Isaac. Upon opening the message, her heart dropped to her feet as she read the message. "They took Allison's father…" she informed Deaton. "She has all three guardians now." Jess tucked her phone away in her pocket and looked at Deaton. "If we don't find out where Jennifer is keeping them they're all going to die."

Back at the loft Derek approached Cora's bedside when his phone began buzzing. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Jess. It read:

_She has Chris… I may be a little longer than planned… I love you._

Derek tucked his phone away and let all the good memories with Jess rush into his mind. He allowed a smile to appear on his face at the memories, but then looked down at his dying sister causing the smile to fade. He took another step towards the bed, but Peter stopped him. "I can understand you not seeing a downside to this as you haven't been alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be losing." He said to his nephew.

"I don't care about power." Derek responded. "Not anymore."

"And what about Jess? How do you think she is going to handle hearing you got killed fighting Kali because correct me if I'm wrong her ultimatum still stands…the full moon is tomorrow and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha what makes you think you're gonna fair as a beta?"

"I don't care…" Derek said. "And Jess…she's stronger than she lets on, she could handle losing me."

"No she couldn't and you know that." Peter replied. Derek remained silent. "And what if this is exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be you giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital."

"Why?"

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas _**without**_ her! She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction and she's still seducing you. She _**needs**_ you on her side."

Back at the school Stiles was being questioned by an FBI agent about his father. "Do you have someone to stay with tonight?" the agent asked. "He's with me." a feminine voice said. Both head turned their way and Stiles was relieved to see Jess in the doorway. Jess walked in and gave the agent a smile. "I'm a close friend of his, I can take him to stay with me." she said in a kind tone.

"Who are you?" the agent asked.

"Jessica Cadwell." She introduced herself as she extended her hand. The agent shook it. "Aren't a teacher here?" he asked.

"Student teacher and I met Stiles last year when I was still a student here." she explained.

"Alright well Stiles you can go…" the agent said looking over at Stiles. He hopped off the desk he was sitting on and went over to Jess. "Good day sir." Jess said before turning around and walking out with Stiles.

In the parking lot, Jess told Stiles to go to Deaton. "Deaton and I think Jennifer has them at the Nemeton." She said.

"She does." Stiles replied. "Lydia drew about a thousand drawings of a tree that if you turned it upside down it looked like a root cellar from Peter's story. With everything Lydia has found before it has to be the place."

"Look we have to go to Deaton right now." Jess informed Stiles. "And get Isaac and Allison to get over there, too because if we don't find the Nemeton… they're all going to die."


	21. Emotional Tether

At the animal clinic Jess leaned against the wall next to Isaac looking at her phone as Stiles talked. "It has to be on a tullerant current or maybe at the access of two where they all intercept. II just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." The teenager suggested.

"My dad and Gerard were there once." Allison said leaning against the table. "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was…my dad isn't here to tell us now so."

"Yeah mine neither." Stiles replied.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac interjected.

Jess looked over at Deaton who returned the glance. She let out a breath and looked at the others. "There isn't another way…" she said.

"Whadda you mean Jess?" Allison asked. Jess looked over at Deaton. "There might be a way." The veterinarian said. "But it's dangerous...we're gonna need Scott."

A few minutes later Deaton and Stiles left to get Scott while Jess helped Isaac, Allison, and Lydia fill three tubs with water, ice, and mistletoe. "Will this work?" Isaac asked Jess as he untied his bag of ice. "It has to, there isn't another way." She replied when her phone went off. The song Fix You by Coldplay began playing as she pulled her phone out and saw the caller ID photo. It was a photo of her and Derek together at the Hale house. They were in the doorway that led into the living room standing in front of one another with Jess's arms wrapped around his torso and one of Derek's hands on the side of her face. She smiled at the photo and walked out of the room to take the call.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey…" Derek responded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Deaton and I found a way to find the Nemeton."

"Good…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you I love you…"

"I love you, too…are you sure you're alright? Is Cora okay?"

"She will be…I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that Derek hung up leaving Jess completely worried and a little broken. She walked back into the room as she tucked her phone away and saw everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Was that Derek?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…" Jess answered.

"Did he say anything about Cora?"

"He said she would be alright."

Back at the loft Derek was seated next to Cora on the bed as she gasped for air as she slept when Peter walked up behind his nephew. "It's gotta be now." Derek said. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Peter reminded him. "It's whether or not you can live with the consequences: facing Kali as a beta."

"Yeah but it's not just a full moon coming, it's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless."

At the animal clinic Scott, Allison, and Stiles stood with one another holding the objects that had meaning towards their parents. "What did you bring?" Deaton asked.

Eyes fell on the three when Stiles held up his dad's sheriff's badge. "Uh I got my dad's badge." He informed Deaton. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand…I tried hammering it out a bit but it still doesn't look great." Jess put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"It doesn't have to look good if it has meaning." Jess told him.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac questioned as he saw what Allison had in her hand.

"My dad made it, it's kind of a ceremonial thing." She explained. "When one of us finishes all the skills to become a hunter we all forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it's the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott told him. Jess smiled at this a little.

"Okay," Deaton began. "The three of you will get in and three of us will hold you down until you three are essentially well…dead. But it's not someone to just hold you under it has to be someone who can pull you back…someone who has a strong connection to you. Kind of an emotional tether."

Lydia looked over at Allison and the girls smiled weakly as the strawberry blonde went to walk over, but Deaton objected. "Lydia," he said. "You go with Stiles."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I mean Scott and I both have to go under." She looked at Deaton and Jess who made a silent motion towards Isaac. He and Allison looked at one another and then at Scott. "It's okay." he said in the most heartbroken voice as tears filled his eyes a little. He walked past the two to go to Deaton, but he stopped him. "I won't be holding you under Scott." The veterinarian said. Scott looked at him confusingly. "But you've been like a father to me as long as I've known you…" he defended.

"As true as that is, Jess will be holding you under." Deaton informed the werewolf. Scott looked over at Jess. "She's stood by your side since the beginning of all this and despite who was on the other side she acted out of pure care for you through every decision she made." Jess gave Scott a small smile as he walked over to her.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison then all prepared to get in the tubs by kicking off their shoes and taking their jackets off. Scott and Stiles were standing by the countertop about to go in when Jess walked over. She stood in front of them and looked them both in the eye. "No matter what I will make sure you come back…" she said. The two boys looked at her sadly as tears filled her eyes a little. Then she wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and put her face in his neck. He responded with wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. After a few seconds she pulled away and kissed his cheek. Then she did the same to Stiles…a hug and kiss to the cheek. "I love you guys…" she said. Scott and Stiles each gave her a smile. "Yeah you love us for bringing you into this messed up world…" Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah, but if you didn't I never would have got to know you two." She replied. The three friends then hugged each other once more before the two boys walked to their tubs filled that were now filled completely with cold water, ice, and mistletoe.

The three lowered themselves into the ice slowly and let out shaky breaths when as they entered the freezing water. "By the way…" Stiles stuttered to Scott. "If I don't make you make it back and I don't you should know something…you're dad's back in town."

In the middle of Beacon Hills, Derek was still by his sister's side as he ran a hand over her head before taking her arm in both of his hands and taking all the pain out of her. His veins went black up and down his arms as the pain was sucked out of her and transferred to Derek. All the pain caused him to go half wolf and roar loud as hell as his red alpha eyes melted back into his beta blue.

Jess placed her hands on Scott's shoulders as her pulled his arms off the sides of the tub. She looked over ay Lydia and Isaac, giving them a short nod before pushing Scott under the water as he closed his eyes. She looked down at her closest friend as the night he came to her flashed in her mind.

_ "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. Jess looked at the desperation in the sixteen year old boy's eyes and nodded. "I promise." She said. Scott stood up. "A few nights ago, Stiles and I were in the woods looking for the dead body." He began. "And I was coming out of the woods and something attacked and bit me." he continued. "And it changed me. It turned me, into…a werewolf." Scott finished._

As she snapped back to reality, she saw Scott's eyes open and flash their beta yellow ashis pupils got smaller.


	22. Apologies with Excuses

Hello my lovelies! Yes I haven't updated for a while and I give you my most sincere of apologies, but I have a good reason. I went back to the previous stories and edited the grammar along with changing some things. **SO **take a little bit to go back and reread the two previous stories. Some chapters won't be different, but others will be completely different then before! I will be wrapping up Rereading Pages within a few days so everyone just sit tight! _**~Backstroker98**_


	23. Safe and Sound

Jess and the others were sitting around the animal clinic as Scott, Allison, and Stiles remained unconscious in their ice tubs. She wanted to go back to the loft to see if Derek and Cora were alright since it has been over two hours since she heard from him. "Jess?" Lydia asked. She looked up from her phone and at Lydia. "If I ask you something will you get mad?" she asked. Jess shook her head.

"Why did you choose Derek? I mean why did you two…you know?" Lydia asked. The question got everyone else's attention and all eyes landed on Jess. "I guess we have a lot more in common than it seems." Jess began. "We've suffered a lot of losses and went through a lot of trauma…his family dying in the fire and being played by Kate, me witnessing my parents' deaths and Gerard telling me about my dad's history with Kate, Derek always made me feel better…happier, less sad, secure…with him with it's better. It's almost perfect not to sound too cliché. When I left I know I hurt him, I know I hurt everyone, and trust me when I say I could never do what I did again. Being away from everyone hurt especially being away from Derek. In those six months after we broke up and the time I spent away, I didn't see any other guys because Derek was the one…is the one…"

Deaton smiled at Jess and Isaac gave her a long look before speaking up. "Can I ask you something else?" he asked. Jess nodded. "Derek has always come across so hard and stern and mean not to mention kind of an ass probably because of his past." Isaac began. "So why is he always so _gentle_ with you for the most part? I mean Scott told me he always has been."

"That I don't know." Jess admit. "I don't know why he has always been so nice and gentle with me, but whenever he and I are together there's just something there that never goes away and I don't think it will."

Deaton smiled again and this time so did Isaac and Lydia just before Scott, Allison, and Stiles shot up out of the water. Jess and the other three rushed over as Scott lifted himself out of the water. "I saw it I know where it is!" he announced getting out of the tub. "We passed it, there was a huge tree, well not huge anymore it was cut down. It was still big though, like very big!" Stiles added as he and Allison got out of their tubs.

"It was the night we went looking for the body." Scott explained.

"Yeah the same night you were bit by Peter." Stiles added as Jess grabbed some towels.

"I was there too in the car with my mother we almost hit someone." Allison interjected.

"It was me." Scott said. "You almost hit me."

Allison's mouth dropped at hearing this as Scott told Deaton they could find it and Jess handed towels to them while Deaton, Isaac, and Lydia looked at one another. "What?" Scott asked.

"You guys were out a long time…" Isaac explained.

"How long's a long time?" Stiles questioned.

"Sixteen hours…" Deaton explained.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott gasped.

"And the full moon rises in less than four…" Jess added standing next to Stiles.

As Allison, Stiles, and Scott toweled and dried off, Scott talked about returning to the alpha pack. "No dude, you're not going back with them." Stiles debated.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott reminded his friend.

"Am I the only one who thinks that sounds a lot like deal with the devil?" Jess questioned.

"I second that." Stiles added.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac interjected.

"Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott explained.

"I say we just get the bitch one on one." Jess said to Scott. "You, me, Isaac, Derek, and Cora she might have some advantage but that's five werewolves against one Darach."

"But that's only an alpha and a half." Deaton reminded her. "Jennifer could easily take out you, Isaac, and Cora now that you've been downgraded to a beta."

"Don't remind me…" Jess huffed as she leaned against the operation table. Scott put a hand on her shoulder and she gave him an "it is what it" is look.

"Look Scott trusts you more than anyone Deaton tell him he's wrong on going with Deucalion." Allison put in.

Deaton looked at Scott and then at Allison. "I'm not so sure he is…" he said. "Circumstances like sometimes require you to make alliances with people sometimes you consider enemies."

"So we're going to trust him?" Isaac questioned. "The guy who calls himself death, destroyer of worlds we're gonna trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no." Deaton replied. "But you could use him to your advantage…Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

Everyone looked around at one another when they heard the front door to the clinic open. Jess walked out with Deaton to the doorway where they found Ethan standing in the lobby. "I'm looking for Lydia." Ethan said. "What do you want?" Lydia asked stepping out of the doorway.

"I need your help…" Ethan told her.

"With what?" Stiles questioned.

"From stopping my brother and Kali…from killing Derek."

Jess's heart dropped to her feet and stepped a few feet out the door, but the mountain ash barrier stopped her from getting out. "Break the seal." She said commandingly.

"Jess think for a second." Scott said. "If you go there Kali will rip you to shreds, too."

"Someone break the damn seal now!" Jess half yelled as she turned towards the others. Deaton walked to the barrier and broke the mountain ash seal, allowing Jess to rush out and to Derek's loft.

In his loft, Derek was lying in bed feeling completely drained from what he did to save Cora. But it was worth it. She was alive and healthy which was worth more to him than being an alpha. He brought the covers up over his tired body and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep, but couldn't drift off with the fact that a vengeful psychotic werewolf was going to try to kill him tonight. He was able to get in the in-between stage of being asleep and awake when the sound of the loft door opening caught his attention. He shot out of bed and rushed to the center of the room as Cora rushed in from the other room and Peter rushed down the steps. Derek got his claws out and let his canines out as someone stepped in, but was relieved to see it was Jess.

Derek put his claws and teeth away as Jess walked in and closed the door behind her before rushing down the steps and over to Derek who walked over to her as fast as possible. She met him halfway and as soon as she was close enough he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, causing her arms to link around his neck. He picked her up a little and buried his face in her shoulder.

After almost a minute Derek set Jess down and pulled away from her, but kept his arms around her lower back. "Ethan came to clinic about Kali and made me remember the full moon and…" she began.

"Jess." Derek cut her off. She looked at him. "I'm fine."

"Kali said the next full moon and last time you two fought Boyd died and now…" Jess couldn't find the right words to say and just hugged Derek again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and looked at the floor for a second until his eyes wandered up to meet Cora's. She stood in front of the large whole in the wall and looked at the scene with him and Jess and dropped her shoulders, giving him a small smile.

"Aren't you going to tell her Derek?" Peter spoke up. He had to ruin everything right away…

"Tell me what?" Jess asked pulling away and meeting Derek's green eyes. Derek averted his eyes from hers causing her to drop her arms. "Tell me what Derek?" she repeated a little more sternly. He looked at her with a hurt look that made her just want to hug him and never let him go, but something was up.

Not knowing how to word it, Derek flashed his cold, blue eyes at Jess. Her heart dropped to the floor. "You're a _beta_?" she questioned. "It was the cost to save Cora." Derek explained. "If I didn't do what I did…she would have died."

Jess's shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad she's alive and okay, I am, but how are you going to fair as a beta against Kali? She'll kill you…" she choked out.

"I don't know…" Derek answered truthfully. Jess couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to say? Kali was a pissed off alpha with revenge in her sights and didn't seem up for a negotiation. Instead of talking, Jess just wrapped her arms around Derek again because she had that dark thought in the back of her head that Derek wouldn't live to see tomorrow. He hugged her back tightly as Peter and Cora returned to their rooms, leaving Jess and Derek standing in one another's arms in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes, Derek unhinged himself from Jess and picked her up bridal style. "The full moon doesn't rise for a few hours…" he reminded her in a tired voice. "Let's just try to relax until then." Jess pulled herself close to him as he carried her towards the bed. Jess nuzzled her head close to Derek as he walked and eventually reached the bed. She was tired and could tell he was, too. Once she kicked her shoes off she crawled underneath the sheets with him and he wrapped his arms securely around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you…" he whispered. "I love you, too." She replied. Derek kissed her head and closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep for a while knowing the girl he loved was next to him safe and sound in his arms.


	24. Killer

Jess laid on her side with Derek's arms wrapped around her as she listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat. She couldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts running through her head so she just watched as sun sank lower and lower into the horizon. She let out a breath when Derek's hold on her tightened again. A small smile formed on her face as she ran her fingertips up and down his forearm lightly just as he began to stir awake.

Derek opened his eyes and found Jess lying close to him in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head. "Are you awake?" he whispered into her hair. "Mm hm." She sounded. Derek sat up a little so he could look down at her, but she turned onto her back to face him. She gave him a warm smile as he leaned down kiss her. The feeling of the kiss made butterflies arise in Jess's stomach as he put a hand on her side and put hers on the side of his face. He pulled back after a few seconds and pressed his lips to her forehead. Jess slid her arms around his torso and pulled herself close to him. He slid his arms around her as he rolled onto his back, pulling Jess close.

She buried her face in his shirt and fought the tears back as Derek held her close to him. There wasn't any way she could handle losing him, too. First her dad, then her mom, not Derek...he couldn't die, too. "Jess…" he said quietly. "Remember when I kissed you for the first time that night in your house?" he asked. A smile appeared on Jess's face at the memory as she pulled away to look at him. "Yeah." She confirmed looking at him with slightly watery eyes. "When you pulled out of it so soon, I felt like a huge idiot for doing it in the first place…" Derek told her. "I kept kicking myself for it thinking I made a huge mistake."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" she asked.

"Because I knew you were the one for me when you showed up at my front door that day." Derek explained giving her a warm smile. Jess put her head against Derek's chest again as the sun sank completely into the horizon, casting darkness across the sky.

Jess was changing in the bathroom when she heard the loft door open. She rushed out to the main room while pulling on her shirt and found Ethan and Lydia standing in front of Derek. "We know about the lunar eclipse." Ethan informed Derek. "So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming…my brother's coming with her." Jess walked over next to Derek and looked at Ethan.

"Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter questioned.

"You want me to run?" Derek asked. Jess looked at him. "I do." She said. Derek looked at her. "I'm not gonna stand around and let you get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish."

"I'm with Jess." Peter agreed walking in front of his nephew. "Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you wanna fight and die for something, that's fine with me." Cora interjected. "But do it for something meaningful."

"No he doesn't have to die." Jess objected. "Get the hell out of Beacon Hills because that bitch is not going to get ten feet from you."

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek questioned indirectly.

"We don't." Peter admitted. "But I'll bet she has an idea." Peter looked at Lydia as did the others. "Don't you Lydia?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know anything." She said in a shaky voice.

"But you feel something, don't you?"

Lydia averted her eyes. "What do you feel?" Derek asked. "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard…" Lydia told everyone. Derek, Cora, and Jess's faces all fell.

Once the conversation concluded, Jess helped Derek pack a bag together for his trip out of Beacon Hills. She threw a few shirts into the bag when Derek came over came over with his jacket. "Where's your bag?" he asked. Jess zipped the bag closed and looked at him. At first she looked him in the eyes but then averted the gaze. "No, no, no you're coming with us." Derek immediately said.

"I have to help Scott find the others…" Jess replied picking up his bag.

"No I'm not gonna run while you stay here by yourself." Derek objected. Jess walked over to him and handed him his bag. "I'm not by myself. I have Scott and Isaac and…Peter. I'll be fine." She assured him. Just then Cora came down the stairs with her things signaling it was time to go.

In the parking lot Derek was putting his things in the back and motioned Peter to come over while Jess talked to Cora. "What?" Peter asked as he stood in front of his nephew. "You make sure she's safe." Derek said. "Don't let her go on her own anywhere."

"I won't." Peter promised.

Once the car was packed Jess went over to Derek and hugged him. "I love you." She said. "I love you, too." He replied. She pulled back and kissed him passionately for several seconds before pulling back. "You have to go…" she sighed. Derek opened his door and got in the driver's side, Cora getting in next to him. "Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away." Peter told Derek. Derek looked at him and then at Jess who was next to his door. "GO!" Peter snapped. Jess stepped back from the car and Derek drove off quickly out of the parking lot and onto the road. She stood next to Peter and watched them drive off, raising her hand and placing it on the diamond heart necklace.

Once gone, Jess rushed off to the Argent's apartment where Scott, Isaac, and Allison were. She pulled up in front of the building just as the three rushed out. "Scott?" she yelled getting out of the car. "Jess we gotta go!" the werewolf yelled rushing over to her car with Isaac and Allison behind him. She got back into the car and started it as Allison and Isaac piled into her car and Scott jumped on his dirt bike.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Isaac yelled. Jess slammed on the gas and sped down the road. "What the hell is going on?" she questioned as she drove. "Allison just threw a smoke grenade at a bunch of FBI agents." Isaac said. "We have to get to the reserve now."


	25. Final Battle

Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Jess stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills when a familiar voice caught their attention. "Cutting it a little close aren't we Scott?" The four turned around and came face to face with Deucalion. "We got a little delayed." Scott explained. "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion answered as his eyes landed on Jess. "So it's just you and me against her?" Scott questioned.

"Hello again Jessica." Deucalion said. She stiffened. "Deucalion." She replied.

"You are no longer an alpha are you?" he asked.

"No…Jennifer took that from me." Jess answered.

"Well I think that is enough motive for you to join Scott and I." Jess and Scott looked at one another. "Just us?" Scott questioned Deucalion. "You'd be surprised at what a good team the three of us would make." The alpha replied.

"Okay get Stiles." Scott told Isaac as he turned towards him. "And then get to the root cellar. We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" Isaac asked.

"I have a plan."

"The distillery?" Jess questioned Deucalion as they stepped into the metal building. "You've been here before?" the alpha asked. "Once with Derek after Boyd died. He came here and I found him." Jess explained. Deucalion turned his attention towards Scott. "You said you had a plan?"

"On the first day of class Jennifer sent all of us a message." Scott explained. "It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness. I gotta a message of my own to send her."

In the middle of the woods, Jennifer watched as the clock counted down to the lunar eclipse when a message popped up. She furrowed her eyebrows as she opened it, revealing the vendetta symbol. "You see this symbol?" Scott's voice asked. Derek looked down at the phone and pushed his eyebrows together. "It's a symbol of revenge." Scott continued as he, Deucalion, and Jess appeared on the screen. "You talk about balance…saving people…we know what you really want. And now you know where to find us."

The video ended and Jennifer put the phone away. "The distillery." She said going to walk off, but Derek grabbed her arm. "If you hurt her, I will rip your throat out." He warned her regarding Jess. "Why would I want to hurt her?" Jennifer questioned with a tone. "You already have. And if you do again, I will _**kill**_ you."

It wasn't much long later as Jess, Deucalion, and Scott stood in front of the entrance to the distillery awaiting Jennifer's arrival. Then a shadow appeared in the fog and then another. Jess pushed her eyebrows together for a moment when she could see clearly who it was…Derek.

Derek walked in with Jennifer as the three werewolves in front of him looked at him in shock…especially Jess. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. Derek looked at Jennifer and then at Scott. "This may be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help _**you**_." He answered.

"Ooh like brother against brother and also boyfriend against girlfriend. How very American this is." Jess gave Derek a cold stare as he looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Are you ready Jennifer?" Deucalion questioned as he folded his cane closed and slipped his jacket off. "Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient Gods and oak trees? Slit a baby's throat perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it twelve now?" Deucalion was in full wolf at this point and he…was freaking… scary. His skin was black and his eyes glowed all red. Both Jess and Scott dropped their mouths in surprise while fear was plastered all over Jennifer's face. Then Deucalion charged at Jennifer.

Before Deucalion could get two steps from Jennifer, Derek went full werewolf and ran at Deucalion, raising his claws at the alpha but his arms were grabbed by him and Deucalion pushed them down. Then Jennifer came up behind them and attempted a Darach force on him, but he showed no effects to it. Then the alpha grabbed both Derek and Jennifer by the throats, picking them up off the ground. Jess's eyes flashed yellow and she went to go after Deucalion, but Scott grabbed her. "Don't." he objected. "He's too strong." As she heard Derek's sore attempts to breathe, Jess fought out of Scott's grip and ran at Deucalion, digging her claws into his back. He let out a roar of pain as he dropped Jennifer and Derek. He turned around and hit Jess' across the face, sending her across the room.

Derek saw Jess fly across the room into some crates and stood up going to swing at Deucalion, but the alpha dodged the hit and hit Derek in the stomach. The beta flew across the room and landed in a pile of old tires as Scott looked around in shock.

On the floor, Jess laid half-conscious when a familiar voice sounded in her head. _"Jess,"_ The voice said. _"Jess you have to get up." _

"Dad?" the werewolf questioned.

_"Hey sweetheart." Her dad's voice said. "You have to get up."_

"Why?"

_"Because your friend over there is in a predicament."_

Jess opened her eyes and found her dad looking at her through his glasses. He looked just the same as he always did. His medium length black hair and light blue eyes were still the same as well as his sun kissed skin and strong jaw line. "Aren't you gonna say something about this?" Jess asked.

_"What that my daughter is a nineteen year-old werewolf?"_ he questioned.

"Yeah…"

_"I was going to tell you about me and what I did with the Argents."_ He explained. _"I taught you all those things so you would have an understanding of why I did it."_

"But dad…they're not all bad. Look at Scott, look at me. We're not killers."

_"I see that now and I am so proud of you. I wish I was still around to tell you that, but I'm not."_

Jess flashed her yellow eyes at her father. "I love you…" he said. "I love you more." His daughter replied. _"I love you most."_ Jess smiled at him with her canines as he faded away. "Say hi to mom for me." she said quickly before her father faded all the way away. _"Will do sweetie."_

Jess stood up and saw Scott in Deucalion's clutches. She let out a growl when she heard what Scott was saying to him. "Deucalion isn't always blind." She saw him pull the flash bolts out of his pocket and she dropped behind the crates with her eyes closed as he threw them onto the ground, igniting bursts of light up in the air. Then it happened.

As Derek opened his eyes she looked around when she saw her werewolf features gone. His claws, his teeth, his eyes. Then he remembered the lunar eclipse. "Jess." he said quietly as he stood up. Then he saw her get up from behind the crates and let a half smile appear on his face. She went to rush over to him, but she ran into something that wasn't there as she ran towards him. She fell back onto the ground and Derek went to go over to her when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention…Jennifer in her Darach form. She walked in and let out a screech before throwing Scott into several metal tubes. Then she bent down and picked Jess up by her neck and threw her across the room. Finally she grabbed Deucalion and threw him on floor. She kneeled down next to him and grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head repeatedly into the stone floor.

"Jennifer!" Derek's voice called out. Jess looked up from where she was lying on the floor and looked at Derek. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" The Darach growled in a deep voice.

"What you really look like." Derek told her. "He knows the cost of bring Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid."

"No…" the Darach agreed. "No he hasn't." She bent down next to Deucalion and put a hand over his eyes. After a few seconds he began to shout in pain. Jess looked up at the scene and then at Derek as blood trickled down from her head. "Turn to me." the Darach ordered Deucalion. Jess looked at her. "TURN AROUND!" Deucalion gasped for air and turned his head towards her, coming face to face with her true appearance. Then she went back to looking like Jennifer Blake before going to kill Deucalion for good when she paused mid-swing and stumbled back. Derek caught her before she could hit the ground. "What is this?" she breathed out. "Healing him made you weak." Derek informed her. "Just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for a few minutes."

"Then you do it." Jennifer said. "Kill him." It was the way Jennifer said it. How desperate it was.

"No." Derek objected.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say…I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer." Derek grabbed Jennifer by her throat and held her up. "Let them go." He growled. She fought against him and threw him into some old crates and boxes. Jess got to her feet as Jennifer began hitting Derek across the face and ran at her. Of course, Jennifer turned around and grabbed Jess by her neck. She coughed for air as Jennifer held her in the air. "Remember the day we met?" She asked Jess. "I said we should get along fine. Looks like I was wrong." Jennifer threw jess onto the cement floor as hard as possible causing her hand to break only this time she didn't have her werewolf powers to heal her.

Derek heard Jess's cry of pain as he opened his eyes and saw Jennifer standing over her. He got to his feet as she picked Jess up by the back of her neck, but she sensed Derek behind her and dropped Jess. Jennifer turned towards Derek right before he went to go after her again, but she put her hands up on his chest and rammed him into an old metal heater.

Jennifer began repeatedly slamming Derek into the heater and he had the flashbacks of the night he was nearly killed by Boyd and Cora trying to save her. He was dying again. Cora and Boyd digging their claws into his flesh flashed in his mind when another part of the memory happened.

"_Where's Derek?" Jess asked rushing down the stairs. "Scott.' She said more sternly. "Where is he?"_

_"He went in the boiler room, there was someone in there when we locked Cora and Boyd in." he told her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "If we go in there they can get out again." He objected. "He's dying Scott!" she alerted him. "He's dying!"_

Then he remembered who gave him the strength to beat Cora and Boyd…Jess. The memory of seeing her in the hospital hallway the day she came back flashed through his head. Suddenly, Derek could feel his werewolf powers returning. Jennifer slammed him into the heater once more before he flashed her blue eyes at her. "You're fifteen minutes are up." he growled before throwing her across the room.

Jess laid flat on her stomach on the cement floor as her hand began to heal when a pair of strong arms pulled her up. "Jess?" a familiar voice whispered. He helped her up and she found herself face to face with those green eyes she loved. Then Scott finally stood up and rushed over towards Jennifer as she threw up her mountain ash barrier that landed around her. Derek turned towards her as he grabbed Jess's healed hand and pulled her over to where Jennifer was. "Like I told you Derek," The Darach growled. "Either you or the parents. I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes they'll be dead and even then I won't need a lunar eclipse to kill a demon wolf."

Jess looked over at Scott who had a broken look on his face. "Scott." She said. "Deaton told me about what you did at the bank. Do it again."

"I couldn't do it though…" Scott reminded her.

"Try again. You can do…trust me."

Scott gave her a long look before looking back at Jennifer. He put his hands up to the barrier, causing a purplish-blue light to appear. He pushed farther and farther into it, the light from going just around his hands to around his entire body. His eyes went to their bright yellow and Jennifer's smirk disappeared as Scott showed no signs of backing down. Then it happened. Jess saw Scott's glowing yellow eyes melt into a boiling red like hers once did as he stepped over the mountain ash barrier with one foot. Then he got his second foot over and a loud snap noise sounded as the mountain ash broke and Jennifer fell to the ground.

She sat up with her eyes on Scott in shock. "How did you do that?" she gasped.

"He's an alpha now." Jess chimed in with a steady tone. "Now whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop. Or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"it won't change the color of mine so allow ME." Deucalion snarled as he stormed past Scott and over to Jennifer where he raised his claws and swiped them across her throat. She struggled for air as she changed back into her Darach form and fell to the ground. Derek looked at her in sadness as she laid on the ground when he felt someone lace their fingers with his again. He turned his head and came face to face with Jess's red eyes. Wait red? He looked back at Jennifer for a moment and then at Jess only to see her golden eyes again melt to her normal blue.

After everything calmed down, Derek sat with Jess on a crate while he wiped the blood from her head. Once he was done she leaned into his framed and felt his strong arms go around her. He kissed the top of her head and felt her arms wrap around his torso.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked Stiles on the phone. Then he turned towards Derek and Jess, seeing the couple in one another's arms. He noticed the look on Jess's face that showed pure happiness. "We're okay, too." Scott replied to his friend.

After Scott got off of the phone Derek and Jess stood up with one another hand in and hand and the three of them stood in front of Deucalion. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek informed the alpha. "We're letting you go because we hope you can become that man again."

"But if you're not." Scott warned. "Then having your eyesight back won't matter…because you'll never see us coming."

The three werewolves then turned and walked out of the distillery and to find Stiles and the others.


	26. Where You're Happy

At the Nemeton, Scott, Derek, and helped everyone out of the root cellar. Once everyone was out, Jess hugged Stiles and Isaac. The two hugged her back welcomingly for a moment before Melissa walked over. Jess separated from the boys and hugged her next. "I'm glad you're alright." She said to Melissa. The nurse smiled at her as she came out the hug. Then Allison appeared with an apologetic look on her face. Before she could say anything, Jess hugged Allison tight. The teenager hugged her back tight and rested her face on Jess's shoulder. After a few seconds, the girls separated and Derek appeared next to Jess, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head as everyone began walking towards the cars.

Jess and Derek walked towards her car, one of her arms around his lower back as one of his laid across her shoulders. "I say we take the day off tomorrow." Jess said. Derek chuckled. "As long as I'm with you." He said. She smiled and laced her other hand with Derek's that rested on her shoulder.

Back at the loft Jess collapsed onto the couch and Derek sat by her feet. "Tired?" he asked. "Mm-Hm." She replied looking at him. He crawled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled in the kiss as her arms linked around his neck when he pulled back and looked into her blue eyes, but then quickly averted his eyes. "What's wrong?" Jess asked. Derek got off of Jess and she sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. "Cora and I talked, we think now that all of this is over…we should go."

"Whadda ya mean go?" Jess questioned.

"As in leaving Beacon Hills…" Derek clarified. Jess stood up. "You mean I came back here, nearly got killed _**again**_, all so you could leave?!" she demanded angrily. Derek stood up. "I want you to come with us." he told her.

"And leave Scott again? And Isaac and Stiles? I already left once remember that?" she questioned.

"And whose choice was that?"

Jess gave him a cold look. "But I came back." she reminded him.

"Yeah only when there was another threat."

Jess stormed past him. "Jess!" Derek called out as she walked towards the other room. She ignored him and kept walking.

A couple of hours later Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all came over to the loft where Derek asked them to come. Jess sat on the couch in a pair of clean clothes drinking a bottle of water when Cora came down the steps. She walked over and sat next to Jess who looked at her confusingly. Didn't she hate her?

"Hey," Cora greeted.

"Hi." Jess replied.

"Thank you…for everything."

Jess furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have to thank me for-"

"No for being there for my brother when no one else was." Cora cut her off. "I really appreciate it." Jess smiled as the loft door opened.

Isaac, Scott, and Stiles all walked in causing Derek to emerge from the other room. "Any reason you called us here at two in the morning?" Stiles asked with a yawn. Jess stood up with Cora.

"Cora and I are leaving Beacon Hills tomorrow morning." Derek informed the others. "We think it's a good time to leave and start fresh somewhere else." Jess looked down at her feet. "What about Jess?" Isaac asked. She picked her head up and Derek looked at her. "She wants to stay here with all of you." He said trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "We talked about it and she thinks it's the right thing for her…"

"No." Scott said walking over to Jess. "Being with Derek is what's right for you."

"Scott I left everyone once how can I do that to all of you again?" Jess questioned.

"You hurt all of us I won't lie, but Derek was a mess without you. You can't put him through that again." Isaac interjected.

"Plus, I've seen you with Derek. You're happiest when you're with him and having you stay here away from him is asking you to give up your happiness all together." Scott added. "I see the way you look at one another and I sense the feelings you two share…you have to go with him."

Jess's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Scott. "Thank you…" she whispered so only he would hear. Scott hugged her back tightly for a few seconds before the two separated. He looked over at Derek who had a look of gratitude and thankfulness on his face.

Jess, Derek, and Cora said good-bye to everyone and it was really hard to say good-bye to Scott and Stiles again. The looks on their faces read that they didn't want her to go, but at the same time they knew she needed to be with Derek. She walked over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug. "You are the greatest friends I've ever had." She choked. Stiles and Scott hugged her tight into their three-person hug.

"Promise to at least let us know the three of you are alright every now and then. A text, a phone call, an email, video chat anything." Stiles told her as he and Scott released her. "Let me give you something." Jess said going over to her bag and pulling out a silver key and a brown leather book. She tool them over and handed them to Scott and Stiles. "That's the key to my storage locker. All of my father's mythology books are in there if you need any information on anything." She explained. Scott opened the book, revealing pages and pages of mythological creatures. "That's my dad's beastiary. It has brief descriptions on everything, but the more detailed books are in the storage locker." Scott and Stiles hugged her again.

"We love you." Stiles said. Jess chuckled and stepped back to kiss their cheeks. "We should go before my mom blows a gasket." Scott said wiping his eyes. "Yeah." Stiles agreed wiping his eyes as well.

Once everyone left, Jess stood in the same spot when Derek walked over and put an arm around her. "You don't have to come with me…" he said in an unconvincing voice. "Whatever makes you happy, you do." Jess looked at him. "You make me happy." She told him. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tight as the full moon lit the night sky.


	27. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

It was the middle of the night as Jess laid comfortably in Derek's arms as the moon stayed in the sky. For the first time, she was truly happy. The man she loved was lying next to her holding her in his arms tightly and she had amazing friends. And even though she wouldn't see them in person a lot, she wasn't going to lose all contact with them like before. She was almost asleep when pain ran through her nerves. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air, waking Derek up immediately.

Derek jolted awake at the sound of Jess in distress and sat up. "Jess?!" he asked rolling her onto her back. Pain coursed through her nerves and muscles making her body flinch and groans to escape her lips. "Jess what's wrong?" Derek panicked as his girlfriend freaked out. All the sudden she arched her back and let out a roar of pain before falling onto the mattress flat on her back unconscious.

"Jess!" Derek half yelled as she lay there unconscious in his arms. Cora rushed down the stairs and over to the bed. "What happened?" She asked. "I-I don't know. She just-" Derek didn't know how to explain what happened when Jess's fingers moved. "Jess?" Cora said. Upon saying her name, Jess's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes.

And so ends Rereading Pages! This has been such a fun trilogy to write and thank you to anyone who followed, favorite, reviewed, or just read the stories. I hope to see all of you in January when the show comes back on, but until then check out any other stories I publish. Thank you everyone again!

_**~BackStroker98**_


	28. Leaving

Okay so I was listening to this song (Still by Daughter) and it literally made me think of the relationship I created between Derek and Jess. I have been itching and itching to write more for them so I thought I would do ONE more little update because I miss writing around the two's relationship so here it is:

Packing was hard. Jess was leaving with Derek and Cora soon only she was an alpha once again which meant Ms. Blake was dead. Jess would be lying if she said she didn't feel a hint of sadness. When she didn't know about who Jennifer really was Jess thought she was the kind of woman she could have a normal friendship with. Well was she wrong. Zipping her bag closed, Jess heard Derek walk into the room. She didn't turn around to look at him because she could hear the footsteps coming towards her. A small smile formed on her face as he got closer and when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, she literally melted at his touch. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "I love you, too." She replied. He kissed her head and then she turned around. She didn't wrap her arms around him like she normally did, but instead stood in front of him.

"Everything all right?" he asked her worriedly. She nodded. "I'm just thinking about everything that happened…"

"Well the Darach was definitely a new one…" Derek agreed.

"No not just that…everything." Jess clarified. "The whole thing with Peter last year… then Jackson and now this. It doesn't seem to end does it?" Derek took her hands in his. "No matter what happens I will always be here. I'll always protect you no matter what the cost."

"Have you really liked me since I showed up at your house that day?" she asked. Derek looked at their hands and chuckled quietly. "Yeah. I think it was the hair." He teased, taking one hand and tucking a piece of her midnight black hair behind her ear. "Or those eyes." he went on as he placed a hand on the side of her face, looking in her icy blue eyes.

"And everything else." Derek said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Can I ask something else?" Jess asked,

"Anything." Derek told her.

"When you broke up with me the first time, was it hard?"

"Yes…" Derek answered, his eyes going to the ground. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Jess kissed his hand that was still linked with hers as her mind wandered to the night Erica kissed him while they were in the train station. "What about you?" he asked. "Was it hard to leave me?"

"It hurt so much." Jess answered truthfully. "I thought I was helping myself, but I only made it worse." Derek saw the hurt in her eyes and kissed her cheek, staying there for a prolonged moment. It made Jess blush as he pulled away and connected his lips with hers. Both of them knew in that moment they'd be alright. They had one another and neither of them planned on going anywhere. The two knew in that moment they had one another for the rest of their lives…whether it was on paper or not.

So I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I had to write another for this story. I have been itching to write around the two again… On another note when the second half of season 3 comes out, they're relationship will definitely be different so prepare yourselves! Please Review! :)


End file.
